Too Important To Die
by DAMalfoy22
Summary: When the school turns against Harry due to the Triwizard Tournament, who will be the ones to step up and help him out? And what will they gain in return? Unlikely friendships are created and new discoveries made. Who knew one certain blond Slytherin could have such a huge impact on Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0660ab602d786ac968c51296e0e77af" Harry sat in the Common Room of Gryffindor Tower, feeling more nervous than he had in his whole life. Of course, that was not true considering the number of times he had faced Voldemort, but in this moment, he still felt extremely uneasy. He knew that he was being irrational... Obviously, his friends would be fine with it... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Right?/em However, he no longer had time to think about it as Ron and Hermione had just walked through the portrait hole. Secretly, Harry wished that they would keep walking and not notice him, but his wish did not come true as Hermione spotted him immediately and rushed over to the table Harry was sitting at in the corner of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b96a719c2efb8ab6de0b22d7cf269365""There you are, Harry! I needed to tell you-" Hermione began excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04ffca3899072a965d844bc6c053e10b""Actually, I need to tell you guys something too..." Harry interrupted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd84aea4c552655840d697ba4b1bb1d6""Oh, of course! What is it, Harry?" she asked, eyeing him intently. Obviously, she was trying to figure out what was going on in Harry's head before a knowing look came into her brown eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76ef4df4a890091b460118e0298bc619""Well... um..." He stammered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="866bc55790e747dd2900ab012966c95f""It's okay, Harry, we won't be mad," she said encouragingly, placing her hand on top of his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="431522c94d5a09572ff62626ee273d77" Harry briefly noticed the angry look that crossed Ron's face at Hermione's touch, but he ignored it in order to get out what he had to say. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Besides,/em he thought, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"maybe Ron will be okay with it since it would mean I have no intentions to be with Hermione whatsoever.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eabdef62b0a668a26313e9b7b07608b""Alright... Well..." he began, still nervous despite Hermione's obvious support./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37e87cb90897c2d418daf8108593559c" He couldn't help but wonder if maybe 'Mione had guessed wrong and was thinking he was about to say something else instead and would-. Harry stopped thinking at that moment and just blurted out what he had to say;/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7990abe97282ae106aca65f44b82540d""I'm gay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c3e4cb1191143e80874e6ed560549ad" He watched his friends intently. Hermione's expression had hardly changed except for the small smile that was spreading across her face. He turned to Ron next and saw that the red-head seemed to be going through many emotions at once. He couldn't help himself from laughing out loud when Ron asked if Harry had feelings for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="679be5fd1f81d5541c8035e87133dd04""No, Ron! I swear I don't!" Harry laughed, seeing the relief come across his best friend's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a57bc227d69799ee9a51af8745c045bd""Alright, then I'm cool with it, Harry," Ron said with a slight smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2573794a88f5d2c4a611de192762606""'Mione?" he asked, already thinking he knew what she would say, but feeling the need to ask anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="463d4476c5fdf3620286380a715e8693""Of course I'm fine with it! Took you long enough, though!" She said, amused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e6c2c25998880503d4d6fa70aadcae3""Yeah, yeah..." Harry said, "So what were you going to talk to me about before I interrupted you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7edc10fa8ac90103a68c8b94f41314d""Oh, right!" Ron said, sounding excited about something, "Well Hermione here found out what this 'special occasion' was that's happening this year at Hogwarts!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efa8f2b4d87af1a60028299460bdd137""Oh? And what is it?" he asked, mildly curious as to what they - well, Hermione - had found out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8c7d2b2ee24f67a23cf9426bc1487a8""It's the Triwizard Tournament!" Ron exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ae21774283be3b6ab968b297a333f8c""The what?" he asked, confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="250cbd27e4d78c6aa2ad7bda21e4ed4c" He saw Hermione roll her eyes at Ron for forgetting that he would not know what it was since he'd been raised by Muggles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4fcd642b531d122c01e3197a61d0e11""Basically, it's where other magical schools come and compete in this tournament. There are extremely hard tasks that the competitors have to get through and they are awarded points. The school with the most points at the end wins."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51d541d93d38f8a973e2b6486d307cc2""Does the whole school compete?" Harry questioned urgently, not wanting to have to be a part of even more extremely dangerous tasks than the ones he'd already been through in his Hogwarts career./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b502d189b8a2f525e0b7ca5bc7ddc1ec""Oh, no! You enter yourself into it. They only choose one person to represent each school." Hermione corrected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa17b9347b8a5d197fc6ee47705518d1""Yeah, yeah," Ron interjected before Harry could reply, "but you're leaving out the good bits, 'Mione! Don't forget about how the winner gets a bunch of money and 'eternal glory'!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7f1d0f8087f3be40f64f322283c682f" Harry thought about how that was the exact em style="box-sizing: border-box;"last/em thing he wanted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a375cf6f564874acf1143bb5ac9c49d""So are you entering yourself into the tournament, then?" he asked his friends, already knowing their answers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43ab846ee287591271f7efe4b4dc79ba""No, of course not," Hermione said, "Much too dangerous just for a bit of money and fame..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04c584e46b283aec2afcf76f6402989b""Well, of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"course/em, I'm entering!" Ron said excitedly, "Could you imagine? It's so much money! And the eternal glory!? Of course, I would want that, to hell with the risks!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="592df5cfb8c3b93a56d12c5531b48b19""Well, you go ahead and do that then, Ron... I'll pass." Harry said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06d3ceec1be601cf91fc2e95a881d57a""What do you mean you'll pass?" Ron asked incredulously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5624a882d42d5776b85ab0f3f39c4721""I don't particularly want to be in a tournament and I don't want money or eternal glory... I just want to have a normal year at Hogwarts for once." Harry said truthfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c9911af03c746704138fda97f71b94a" He had no desire whatsoever to be a part of something so dangerous. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I've had enough danger in my life already to last me seven lifetimes, I don't want, nor need, anymore.../em/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e319a344c5a788624b05526cfa9696" Harry couldn't help but feel like something terrible was about to happen. He knew that he was probably being illogical, but he still felt it anyways. It's just that he's started to notice that bad things tend to happen only to him and so he just knew that something would go wrong with the Tournament./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef77cb3b3df47a5d541f422ff9dbfc00" That night at dinner, the trio sat at Gryffindor Table and waited for Dumbledore to start. For the past week, people have been going up to put their name in the Goblet of Fire. Harry couldn't have been happier when Dumbledore had announced that only witches or wizards who were of age could put their name in the Goblet and that there was an age circle that had been spelled around it. Harry slept much easier at night, knowing that the Goblet would not accept it if someone put Harry's name in. Even still, however, he felt an inkling of doubt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1580babfdef38346f0731a8b7ebc4238" Finally, Dumbledore stood and the whole Hall became silent, everyone wanting to know who would be called. The Headmaster made his speech and then, one-by-one caught the pieces of paper that flew out of the multi-coloured flames. By the end, the three Champions were chosen: Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8632651573e0d00ca1f49f774685e4a" Harry breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been called up, glad that for once his instincts had not been correct. He turned to speak with Hermione and Ron about who had been chosen for Hogwarts, but had to turn back to look at Dumbledore when he heard his name called. He looked toward the Professor's table to see the looks of horror and anger that were shown on their faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="491efc8e23570d5f05a7fdd98ca4dbbb""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Harry Potter!"/span/em Dumbledore said once again, which is when Harry noticed something important that he had obviously missed before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f87e4a4faaba70be3bfe7c3319f1caa6" Dumbledore was holding a piece of charred parchment in his hand. The exact same that had held the other Champions' names./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a849bc50fea5b7323fcb60ab1dfc252""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Go, Harry," /emHermione said, forcing him to stand up and pushing him forwards slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b08afbee65c09831f347d32fce872561" Harry couldn't believe this was happening to him. He didn't understand how this could have happened since three champions had already been chosen! There shouldn't be a fourth! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There must be a mistake!/em And even though he knew this and surely everyone else knew this as well, he was still being forced to walk up to Dumbledore. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f9aa65a1e4519c3642a326fb70b40a4" Once in front of the Head Master, Dumbledore showed him the piece of charred parchment which did, in fact, read em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Harry Potter, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a92fe7222bf7c45083e1c3f68df5b600" He felt himself freeze where he was, unable to take his eyes off of the parchment bearing his name. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"How?/em He wondered, still not having fully processed what was going on. He looked up at Dumbledore and saw that the older man looked just as surprised as him, which was not a comforting thought for Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="478bf875d31d97624f32288572b75bf0" Eventually, he managed to move again. He turned around to face the students and saw that most everyone seemed angry, obviously believing that Harry had done this on purpose and had found out a way to cheat the system. He found two things to be the most surprising, however. One being that Malfoy seemed not to be outraged, but to be contemplating something, instead. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It almost seems like he doesn't believe that I put my name in the Goblet.../emhe thought, but quickly decided to think about it later instead, as he had gotten a good look at Ron; the redhead seemed to be the angriest out of everyone in the whole castle. He glared menacingly up at Harry, obviously thinking that Harry had gotten past the age line and had not told him about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb1cca6dec31b6389c9147e88765e0f2" Not wanting to have to see Ron's looks anymore, he turned and headed towards the door at the back of the room which the other Champions had gone through./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aabcbce19148ef3c7c411c5f0399fa4e" Once he was back there, he was bombarded with questions from the other Champions and from the teachers who had trailed in behind him. He briefly noticed Rita Skeeter in the back of the room with a green feathered quill in her hand and a devious grin on her face, before he was forced to look at Dumbledore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08f2b22447c78507e66811fb898086b2""Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore questioned intently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ce6bc423e4c5b1794307cffd59e0484""No! Of course not!" Harry exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcb5d5ebd0f0c704c302cd36042fab33" After that, the other professors argued over whether or not Harry had been telling the truth. Harry tuned most of it out until they started speaking about Harry simply being taken out of the Tournament./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73c3a44bf717acf103b177534fd21b93""I'm afraid that's not possible..." Dumbledore said gravely, turning back to look at Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f5ead1de486316cdf93e1bb5c71a96c" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So... I'm going to have to compete?" he asked, absolutely terrified of the answer he knew he would get./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1567d4f17ca1a3643673fbc46b40c08a""Yes, Harry... you will have to compete... You have no other choice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="566445c1488fc0f65f7d30f69241efb7" He suddenly felt extremely faint and had to sit down in a chair that someone had moved closer to him. "I... No, please..." All he had wanted was a normal year at Hogwarts, yet here he was, entered in a Tournament he had no business being a part of./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b46976e2b7501db09a7c4c564ce14ef""I think, perhaps, that young Harry here should get some sleep," Dumbledore said, effectively dismissing everyone from the room. Once everyone had left, Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, saying, "I'm so sorry..." before he too left the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c532c9c4c139423eb644b8dc6b6e1edc" Harry somehow managed to get up and stumble to the Gryffindor Common Room, wanting nothing more than to get some sleep before he had to deal with the day to come. However, he was all but tackled when he entered by Hermione, who had been waiting for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbde32697ea779d9b5a482c31334e585" Happy that at least one of his friends believed him, he hugged her tightly as she said, "I'm so sorry! I can't believe this is happening! Do you know how em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dangerous/em these tasks are? People have em style="box-sizing: border-box;"died/em in this Tournament, Harry!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="717d34bbcee537c4a4f45ebd52a43f78""Hermione, I really didn't need to know that..." Harry murmured as what she had said actually sank in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1d280a9cec34edaeb33141d54686858""Oh, right... Sorry." She said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="616e5265d40ff3dc150aa8da336b59c3""Look, I just want to go to bed, okay?" Harry said around a yawn, proving his point./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cafb8678341c966c019c2aadf36a027b""Yeah, okay... I'll see you tomorrow, Harry..." She gave his arm one last squeeze before she disappeared up the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08b9938652ea9fc93027680411a96884" Harry sank into his bed, grateful that everyone else was already asleep. He really didn't want to deal with all of the angry Gryffindors just yet. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That can wait until tomorrow.../em/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bccca1004d46cd2ef9594ac11119d0b9"Harry woke up to find the room completely void of his roommates. At first, he had been quite happy with that fact, but when he looked at the clock, he realized that they had gotten up extremely early. No doubt, they hadn't wanted to be there when Harry awoke and had purposely left him alone, showing him that he no longer had their support; that they wouldn't be there for him when he most needed them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2e465bf7662ade52dbb26d9ea0b9095" Harry got ready for the day slowly, not wanting to get to the Great Hall early and have to sit through so much hatred for so long. As his stomach started to growl a few minutes later, though, he decided to suck it up and find his Gryffindor courage. He walked down the stairs and as he entered the Common Room, it suddenly became very quiet. Harry had known something like this would happen, but it still hurt him nonetheless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1df8b4b91de2e567a60d4cc7d1e76ea2" Just as he was starting to make his way to the portrait hole, he was stopped by someone. Luckily for him, it was Hermione. She was smiling up at him and gave him a good hug before she chatted about trivial things as they pushed their way through the crowd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b94458c1b409039cc343d4805f8973f9""I have never been so thankful to have you as a friend in my entire life, 'Mione!" Harry said gratefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78169fa55002c536758825f276243794""Yes, well..." Hermione said, blushing slightly at the compliment and at how sincere Harry had been when he'd said it, "It's what friends do"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847ee546b0ea0cf736fa2e71c187a6bf""Not all friends..." he said glumly as he saw Ron coming towards him from across the hall with a furious look on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97afb29d073da1fa480d9a2a407a3b37""Well... Perhaps he isn't your friend, Harry." She said gently, knowing that Harry would be upset./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3641278d1a9e620565a7862e8517f2a4""He'll come around, he always does," Harry said enthusiastically, ignoring the look Hermione was giving him that clearly said Ron wasn't coming around anytime soon, if ever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="783305302efd3f35ae1e8b6b58a6f048" Just as Hermione was about to say something to Harry, Ron interrupted, "Who do you think you are?" spat Ron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3d8244d5887dee6546d15efdb60aa90""What do you mean?" Harry asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f94048ada82d5ea4863e051244f623e3""You think you're so special? That since you're 'Harry Potter' you can just break all the rules?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48649f1ff2b357db2941822f297f5dd3""No, I don't think that at all" Harry replied adamantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d23b495de70c5c341d1ddaa01670c5df""You didn't even tell your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"best friend/em that you had figured out how to get past that age line!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bed33ba2eb4171ac400ccb5c90729722""I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"didn't put my name in that Goblet!/em" Harry exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="221382ee2432e88fe477831e6b858365""No, of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"course/em, you didn't..." Ron said sarcastically. "I know why you didn't tell me. Because you are a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"self-centered prick/em who wanted all of the glory for himself!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73f7338c6bf2412a77eca2567c2087c1" Harry was about to respond when someone else beat him to it, "Oh really, Weasley? Because it looked to me like he was scared half to death when his name was called." Malfoy said, making his Slytherin followers laugh behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45ce76b6c54e72f8f251d0461d345667""No one asked em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em, Malfoy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f00d167ff9280d041fd1ead94ff9a7cb" Malfoy simply walked away with his group of Slytherins, not once looking back. Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of gratitude towards the blonde at that moment. Though Malfoy had insulted him, he had told everyone that Harry had been scared, which would show that he had not put his name in the Goblet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9e28c92a857687717c79fba938b0ac0" He didn't know if it had been intentional or not, but either way, the blonde had helped him somewhat. Hermione then dragged Harry away from Ron and they sat down at the end of the table, closest to the doors. Harry took a moment to briefly look up at the Slytherin table, to find that Malfoy was watching him. The blond gave him a nod of acknowledgement and then looked away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25536249903375e4d099eff02f156d57"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" So Malfoy /emwas em style="box-sizing: border-box;"doing that on purpose.../em Harry mused, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He believes me, then... But why on earth would he want to help me?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcaf5ee3d4e86439dbd5b750681960ef" He didn't have much time to think about it, however, as he only had ten minutes to finish eating and get to class. He rushed through breakfast and hurried after 'Mione to their first lecture. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the new professor, Alastair (Mad-Eye) Moody./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ea39431e0fd4bfcb294b26e95213f9e" As he and Hermione walked in, he noticed that the table he would usually sit at was occupied by Ron and two other Gryffindors. He looked around to find a new seat when he noticed some movement in the very back. Zabini and Parkinson had stood up and moved to another table, leaving Malfoy with two empty seats, one on either side of him. The blond gave him a pointed look and Harry wasted no more time, dragging Hermione with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2d98cdbde4e2bd004d1aec4ce985be9""Why are we sitting next to Malfoy?" Hermione whispered in his ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efd6a6a9c0342813f490670bfb1bf9a8""Just trust me," Harry replied, not being able to say anymore as they had reached the blond's table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a997b1199ed377697ef72067d93addcb" Hermione sat to Malfoy's right and Harry sat to his left. They stayed quiet, none wanting to speak since everyone else would hear what they said. The room was deathly silent until the door burst open to admit Alastair Moody. Harry half listened as Mad-Eye spoke about the Dark Arts, too busy thinking about what Malfoy was playing at./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdc4a951c079a6a070299208730316a4" He was brought out of his musings by the blond himself who had begun to lightly drum his fingers on the table to get Harry's attention. Harry looked towards the other boy and found that there was a piece of parchment next to Malfoy's fingers that was obviously meant for him to read./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="771df7f5ed32f8cdd6ba39772cb3cd76"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I know you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51477602cb689fa926d6fe556871f985" Harry breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that someone else believed him as well, even if it was his supposed enemy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6b5481f4f7bc4ef12161f8bb63d6f79"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'How could you tell?' /emhe wrote back and waited patiently for a reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5461b6de46dad1efe647108171f07a99"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'We'll talk later, expect my owl sometime tonight.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7a92ccac43ae64a9638fdb5e1240e73"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'How do I know I can trust you?' /emHarry asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9281e069727f59df20ff313460477371"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You don't'/em was the simple reply he received./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6360f8e06fcf345d2d45ec4482c9d3c2" Harry didn't bother writing back and started to pay attention to what Mad-Eye was saying. He decided that he'd think about what the blond had written later on, after hearing that Mad-Eye was talking about the Unforgivables. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I thought we weren't supposed to learn about those,/em Harry thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7670d090dc265f2a3ccf6d496a971141" Currently, the professor was speaking about what exactly they did and why they are considered so unforgivable. Suddenly, Moody took out a spider-like thing and proceeded to show the whole class exactly what the spells did by using them on the poor creature. Harry was horrified, to say the least. He couldn't believe that a Hogwarts professor was demonstrating the curses to a class. He saw the looks of horror on the other students' faces and noticed that some had stronger reactions than others. Harry looked to Malfoy and saw that he looked disturbed, but as if it didn't surprise him for some reason... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll ask him about it later/em, he thought, deciding at that moment to talk to Malfoy later that night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fe0efa14cb7f92471e4d66d936fa560""Mr. Potter, come up here," Mad-Eye said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe95306a626954f7c6ddea7eaa55fef0" Having not been paying as close attention as he should have been, he had no clue as to why he was being called up. As he looked around, however, he noticed that everyone else had confused looks as well. He stopped at the front of the room and went to turn around to face Moody but found himself unable to as he felt as though a fog was rolling into his mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5a559b848e29b06064ae799e263f78f" This fog kept coming until it filled his whole body and Harry was unable to move. Suddenly, the fog parted slightly and showed him a path of what to do. It showed him that he needed to jump onto the table that Ron was sitting at, or else he would not be able to escape. The fog ensured that he could only see that one option, yet Harry knew that there must be other choices out there. He tried looking around, but could see nothing within the thick fog. He decided that, instead of following the path, he would make his own by pushing the fog away. He concentrated on remembering where Moody had last been and forced himself through the fog until he was facing the proper direction. Understanding that this must be magic relating to his own mind, as he should have been able to hear and see his fellow classmates, he focused his mind on pushing the fog away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7e0f0d627beb6b6cda5e6156214bb94" Harry closed his eyes and began 'pushing' at the fog. Once he opened his eyes again, he found Alastair was pointing a wand at him and had a very confused look on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcd16d9e4683cde87586d36bc9258c26""Why didn't you jump?" Moody asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdad367a1f6245f4795f3333d185adff" Harry could feel the fog trying to envelop his mind again, but this time, he pushed it away easily, with barely a thought, "Whatever you're doing to me, stop." Harry said firmly, surprising himself with his nerve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9ffa241556de6dec1551b7cbca7de6b""Alright..." Moody said, completely surprised as he stopped the spell, dropping his wand arm down to his side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e286288d2c4e81e797ed1961c92cfc0""What was that?" Harry asked once he was sure the fog had completely gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d5c514bc55f989389c518830d1e25d""That, Mr. Potter, was the Imperious Curse... Which seems to have no effect on you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0c97b33efe9411c1b15ac7541fc31aa""Wait, what?" Harry exclaimed. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He cast one of the Unforgivables at me!? At a student? And it has no effect on me? /em"But... it wasn't completely ineffective... The fog tried to close my mind off, so I just pushed through it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cfe53094333e4c5e535581039b38852""You em style="box-sizing: border-box;"just/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"pushed through/em it?" Moody said incredulously, "No witch or wizard has managed to throw off the Imperious Curse so easily, Mr. Potter... Well done."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14bbe27ecdf15afceab62f0a9932ee03" Harry sat back down next to Malfoy, completely flabbergasted. "What just happened?" He whispered to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25a5a036fe628c8ce7069c84a6364da9""Obviously, you're more powerful than you thought, Potter." Malfoy said as quietly as possible towards him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="504249a59e760c6331a22aa8a9b5ebff" Harry contemplated that for a moment before looking back towards the front of the class. He wished he hadn't, however, as he saw the furious look that Ron was shooting his way. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This can't lead to anything good.../em He thought to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="855ac0636200937f639ac2e6d000a70e" As class was ending and everyone was packing up to leave, he noticed Malfoy slip him one last note before leaving./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b4fbe7a80ff644b71a866cacf9fb9c5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Don't forget about our meeting tonight. I'll send an owl. –DM'/em/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da3b0aa129a899eff6f8000b63e2d9b2"After classes that day, Harry waited impatiently with Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room for Malfoy's owl to arrive. At first, Hermione had been extremely skeptical about the blond, but she said she trusted Harry's judgement. Besides, she was one of the few who knew about his magical abilities and therefore knew that Harry would be able to defend himself just fine if it came to that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfdc178ce01925a14c76b8e7cc0b39b8" Normally, Hermione would be doing her homework and studying in the library, but Harry knew she was worried about what Ron would do once he found Harry to be alone. Harry had scoffed at the idea of Ron trying to hurt him, but a part of him knew that her worries weren't completely off whenever he looked at the red head and saw the furious looks he would get./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9302322b4d8eead94c649d928a65e5a8" Currently, Harry was rapping his fingers against his homework and no doubt annoying Hermione to death. Suddenly, a beautiful barn owl swooped into the room and landed on Harry's outstretched hand. Harry was surprised to find out that the letter was from Malfoy, only because he had expected the blonde to have a more majestic owl. Harry liked the barn owl, however, and quickly gave her a few treats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d258dc5364dd5daf25a527a65167591""Well, aren't you beautiful..." Harry said absently as he unrolled the parchment. The owl hooted happily and then took off again, obviously not needing a reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e66b5f545f841604144e014143f6018"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Potter,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a8fa4314c195aa57522d04a0c1d5a26"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Meet me outside of the Slytherin Common Room after curfew./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="527be3690945847fcadc46965c693f7d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-DM'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af94a56550c0e9ca58100021a632c709""Outside of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Slytherin/em?" Hermione asked, having read the letter over his shoulder, "He wants you to go to their Common Room?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b57a81976800b24eda146d0e856bf03c""I guess so..." Harry said, trying to figure out what this could possibly be about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24f34d65cb051ab4abfda87a8a5e473f""Maybe you shouldn't go, Harry..." Hermione said slowly, worry evident in her tone, "Maybe it's not such a good idea..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dad71ac8d461fc76a6ebd797ab822bb""I'll be fine, 'Mione... I always am"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93544186a6d5d6fe09722fb56a45ec1e""I know..." she sighed, "I just worry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56efc372a8a4f9c691463146bb29975f""I know." He said with a smile, giving her a hug in appreciation for her caring about him so much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc0c9baf883ff6a4125d5c25d10ddadf""You should finish your homework now, you only have a few hours before you're to meet him," Hermione said as she sat back down in her seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18392cbe2fe8e864e9119e4aa43548cc" Harry groaned, realizing there was no getting out of the homework. He looked around the room and noticed Ron glaring at him intensely. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He must have seen me hug Hermione... /emhe thought,em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Now he's going to be even angrier.../em Harry decided to forget about it and just finish his homework like 'Mione had told him to as he waited for curfew./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd04a536df39e10e2248190d0abb3942"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc6322b818ea803f2f35ac6e6ea04c6b" Finally, it was past curfew and Harry quickly rushed to his room to put all of his school work away and grab his invisibility cloak. He double checked that his wand was in his pocket and then headed out the portrait hole, oddly excited to meet up with Malfoy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae6302a8148c579f832cb0dd65658fe8" When he got there, Malfoy wasn't in sight, so he observed the portrait of a snake that was obviously the entrance to the Common Room. He was going to ignore it when the snake started moving, flicking its tongue out and turned to face him head on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d2b12d07bbcb21994f91debfc4c672d"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I can ssmell you; show yoursself.' /emIt hissed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5465c89f62a2bd95cef03dfd03b2f2e" Harry took off his invisibility cloak before answering, 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ssorry, I am waiting for ssomeone to meet me here, I did not mean to ssneak around'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="425c5c5cad8417aabab6f162b94b7ea0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'You sspeak parsseltongue?' /emthe snake asked incredulously, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Why are you not in my house, young Sspeaker?'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6e08887b62eb291ea9e956b2db1a509"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I was supposed to be, but I had no knowledge of the Houses and someone from Slytherin had insulted my friends, so I chose not to be put here.' /emHarry said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="933921d130c2c29f27d267107f02bfb2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Do you wish you had chosen Sslytherin now?'/em the snake asked curiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6725b48d0e8c0975d46b28b596d4913" Harry thought about it for a long while, wanting to give an honest answer, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I'm not entirely sure; I'm not sure if my life would have been easier or not in Slytherin... It's sort of complicated.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3de657bfa4707f42b21169559d204a3d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'What iss your name, young sspeaker?' /emthe snake asked, eyeing him intensely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03ffff746fc585b0b3d0183b52d923c1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Harry Potter'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5a2862fe42cfdc4decec1b037dbd011"'The em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Harry Potter? Suppossed to have been in /emSslytherinem style="box-sizing: border-box;"? Now I see why it iss complicated...' /emThe snake mused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcec69f2b7e272836461d4e7eec18270"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'And what, may I ask, is your name?' /emHarry asked politely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e3174455d7c7a48193224c493d9d602"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'My name, young speaker, is Serpens.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59c78bae2bc2fe78148ebe33d6396d39"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Rather fitting,' /emHarry said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="188f2cf9258395c80b53ecb16cde3cb7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Yess, I do believe it iss.' /emSerpens said with a small hiss-like laugh. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Do you need in?'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51e52306b3903c99151e66a5c69f17ee"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'But... I'm not a Sslytherin and I do not know the password.' /emHarry said, surprised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edbcc0bf7ba429de816345d882a6fdd0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Ah, but you are a sspeaker who was meant to be in Sslytherin, so I will grant you access when you wish.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0c13d5fc564d40d6da8c520826b1344"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'But I'm in Gryffindor... They have alwayss hated Slytherinss... How do you know I'm not going to hurt them if you let me in?' /emHarry asked, confused as to why Serpens trusted him so much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dee40b0b21867e0357139939cc4d764"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Young speaker, the fact that you just said /emthey em style="box-sizing: border-box;"instead of /emweem style="box-sizing: border-box;" proves to me that you sshall be able to get over thiss feud ssoon enough. Bessides, are you not here to meet one of my sstudents?'/em Serpens replied confidently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0138f689570822d48073462d188685e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Well, yess... But we have been enemies for yearss...'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88395010901e788b76acc7a2a86ca01a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'And yet, here you are about to have a friendly meeting with him.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a7b832cf7dd9eb7fa1550c79b549bc8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I supposse you are correct...' /emHarry replied, unable to say differently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="165b9f10ba191ce5c51aafda005f9d1f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Of coursse I am correct... I feel as though you will do great thingss, young sspeaker... Perhapss it'ss time you became a Sslytherin and sstopped pretending to be a Gryffindor...'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f0e70e1feb06ef1e717fefff2069dc6" Harry thought about it for a while, before the portrait door swung open, showing Malfoy to finally have decided to come out and meet him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eac4c6caf5e9a1a6be42d4e09d591f38""Oh, Potter! Sorry I'm late, I had to break up a fight between Blaise and Pansy again." The blond said easily, rolling his eyes at the mention of Zabini and Parkinson./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a2ae382625d076c69a18193957910b3""It's no problem, Malfoy, I was just speaking with Serpens," Harry replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e54b8a1770a6c5965a23bd6abb617e5c""Serpens? Who's that?" Malfoy asked, confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="077a00e1c62bf54a648049ca6d5b2d65" Harry rolled his eyes before he closed the portrait hole in order to show Malfoy the portrait of Serpens. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That/em is Serpens, of course. Honestly, how do you not know the name of the snake which guards your Common Room?" Harry questioned with a roll of the eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa2dd396b5c02f19c6ad744c11406258"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'He doess not undersstand uss, of coursse.' /emSerpens explained before Malfoy could say anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ca930a3cbee82c23672cc4e47e7d4d8" It was obvious that Malfoy was going to ask what Serpens was saying, but Harry stopped him by answering the snake, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Right... I forgot about that.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50af91ac6bdb35a24d920788c551539f""I forgot you could speak to snakes, Potter," Malfoy said, a glint in his eyes. "Well, are you ready to go?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b60fc5da79b606dd4f0d12d0e382b9""There's just one last thing I must say to Serpens," Harry said to Draco before switching into Parseltongue easily. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Serpens, switching Houses is not an easy thing and I have friends in Gryffindor and only one of them would switch with me, so I must, unfortunately, stay with Gryffindor.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b67f4eaf1542ff6f8a93a17aa3b27e0e" The snake bowed its head slightly while he responded, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Of coursse I understand, young Sspeaker... But know that the offer sstill standss and that you may sstill enter without a password if you sso dessire.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17df065556f262ddc8cb644f08e07668"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Thank you Serpens, I sshall keep that in mind.' /emHarry responded, bowing completely before turning back to the blond beside him who looked thoroughly confused and awed at the same time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8eaee48c133a33720da1e5b9ba658fc""That was pretty brilliant..." Malfoy complimented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c98ac01d9b573f4eec5144f1850d0d28""Thanks. So where are we going?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8148241fd156dd4c4fa3a0e8443581b7""Oh, into Slytherin of course, you will be coming with me to my room."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d7b7e6359cf1b7fa9e37f9a8f52dbf5""Why?" Harry asked skeptically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66b522e6d46f5aab946c6633c5642949""Because it is the most private place I know of," Malfoy responded simply. "Look, I can't give you the password until I know I can trust you, so I'm going to put up a silencing charm around me so you can't hear it, alright?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abac0bf3813879649437c06243c73029" Harry couldn't help but laugh lightly at that. "There's no need, Malfoy, Serpens already assured me that I don't need a password to get in, that he'd just let me in if I asked."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93eb1e6544db48254350683a62ee1ef1""What? But-What? I don't believe you." Malfoy said incredulously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01a094bcb4c436dc3c2c7dcfe59f94fc" The look on the blonde's face was priceless, making Harry laugh even more. He hissed to Serpens to please open the door for him and Malfoy, which only proceeded to make Malfoy look even funnier when the portrait swung open to admit them both. The two of them walked into the Slytherin Common Room, Harry doubled over in laughter and Malfoy smiling slightly with an awed expression on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eb844a4df5ff8b2758edaeb8c1ac161""Only you, Potter, only you!" Malfoy laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6293e86ba251f49cb773f6e95edb94e2" Finally, both boys calmed down enough to look around the Common Room. They found plenty of confused and incredulous faces looking back at them, obviously not having expected Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to be laughing em style="box-sizing: border-box;"with /emeach other rather than em style="box-sizing: border-box;"at/em each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55c4fd01b9655523fe93e699459e596c" Malfoy led Harry towards the stairs, ignoring the stares from the other Slytherins, "So how did you manage that, Potter?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc3bd7057bf3e7c59d7d58f6420bd064""I have a way with snakes," He said with a laugh, watching as Malfoy rolled his eyes at him in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bf7d2c33a3fe9b3b01cadd7ad7a5259" They made their way up the stairs until they were at the very top, where he then followed the blond into a room the same size as the one he shared with five other boys. The main difference was that the colour scheme was in greys and greens and that there was only one bed in the room, rather than multiple. The room had a decent sized fireplace with a rug in front of it and a couch and a few chairs settled around it. There was also a door on the wall opposite the sitting area that no doubt led to a bathroom. Straight across from the door they had entered was a desk with shelves on either side of it. As Harry ventured further into the room, he noticed that there were various potions ingredients on the left shelves and books on the right ones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d4aaa84970e8728cff63135a53f1c88""How did you manage this?" Harry asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bfd498380f42a42c2002872d50c4ac4""They had a bunch of extra rooms since there aren't as many people in Slytherin, so I was lucky enough to have gotten a room to myself," Malfoy explained simply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3444ba4f47baaf4927e082bf3305ec5""Merlin, I wish I had gotten a room to myself..." he mused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0146d9113fb2b5581971f1469aad1184""Really?" the blond asked, sounding surprised, "I would have thought that, being a Gryffindor and all, you would enjoy rooming with your friends..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c041be4b6ac1afe0a2b78b0942abe94e""Well, it's great and all for the first few days, but it gets old quickly. I enjoy solitude more."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec702513c3eaeef239329f6fcc55a920""Hmm... sure you're not a Slytherin, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d52ce17936abfe1f2a90d215884a68e3" Harry smiled to himself, thinking of the reaction he would get out of the blond if Malfoy knew the truth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f8e2b05ad66d41f49d82850b2d5d4f8""I never said I wasn't," he said, smirking when Malfoy became confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52c62dc202702f2cc4c03ae9e2229ab9""What-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dd0000125853b8f23326e36e9a476dd""So, why am I here?" Harry cut him off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00970d91323ebe64ac09f87d171e5913""Oh, right... Have a seat, Potter." Malfoy said, taking one of the seats next to the fire. Harry then took the one opposite to him and waited for the blond to begin, "Well, as I've already told you, I know you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c1d14ae281a1150de5dc67278e61d19""Right, and how exactly do you know that? Even Ron couldn't tell." He asked curiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="940596b606af49b30896d22da10a4c2a""It was quite obvious to anyone who was paying attention. You looked petrified and confused. Not even em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em could have faked such a reaction so well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ec5c3d98644c1f497daefd3bafb2c31""Alright... So what does you believing me have to do with me being here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a4c572f124087c075e9b009faea4212" He watched curiously as the blonde started to shift uneasily in his seat, obviously uncomfortable saying his next words for some reason, "Well... Look, Potter, believe it or not, us Slytherins don't hate you and worship the Dark Lord... And... Oh, forget it..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23b28f3d84960e320a7ad03df64b47ac" Harry studied the other boy intensely before realizing that Malfoy was telling the truth, "Keep going, Malfoy; I believe you." He said simply, causing the blond to look up with confusion in his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9af270d911052b910ff2db9e48340f2c""Why? Why do you believe me?" Malfoy asked doubtfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3841528dc1c1902d700240bc13f41f7""For the same reason as to why you believed me, I suppose." Harry said, "Continue with what you were saying."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e0f630b6980826f08df730abc631b4d""Al-alright... Well, we figure that you will not be welcomed so much in Gryffindor now and we realize that you will need some allies if you are going to succeed in this Tournament."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61158ad852a0d40a78f556e9b6a26302""And the Slytherins want to be my allies?" Harry questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce6897b99dd4d16c0d09352d78f0ff68""Well, yes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae742fe741058b0a94974fb487a55708""But... why?" He speculated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68f6cd0d50f99b4d3807060927903a72" He watched as Malfoy rolled his eyes at him. "Oh please, Potter, you are much too important to die. If you were to die, then the Dark Lord would take over and we'd all be screwed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51be75310778b438e09fffee4cef5911""Ah, I see now. Self-preservation. I should have known." Harry replied with a smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3090812f50c4191d7a882cb257e67cfa""Well of course... We em style="box-sizing: border-box;"are/em Slytherins after all." Malfoy responded with a matching smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae548a88b1de389efb0cdf360487aafb""So what is it that you and the Slytherins wanted to happen out of all of this?" he questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea31b32b7a6e35df329420fd07d1a873""We want a truce. We want you to know that we are on your side and that you can come to us for help, just as we can come to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em for help." Malfoy said in all seriousness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="477d756a7354d9924480612c6f0cdc97" Harry sat and thought about it for a few minutes. He knew that he would get a lot of hate from the other Houses for creating this truce between him and the Slytherins, but he also knew that he may need their help for the Tournament since he couldn't very well ask Hermione to do all the research for him. Plus, he knew it would be a good idea to have people on his side who had no qualms about breaking school rules.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4865e269633db686b1cd541e13a6d684" As he thought, he noticed that Malfoy was getting more and more restless. It was obvious to Harry that the blond didn't expect him to accept the truce. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He probably expects me to blow up at him and decline the truce completely and then tell the whole school about it the next day... It's not like I probably wouldn't have done it before all of this happened.../em Harry decided that he didn't need to think about it much longer, so he instead decided to put Malfoy out of his misery and give him an answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11a824cbcfa385553f9449fd887d252d""Alright, I accept your truce," Harry said, holding his hand out to have the blond shake it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a5050c0cbaa2e3c1b1471f3135f3d74""Really?" Malfoy said, looking at the offered hand incredulously. "You do realize that any of us would be able to ask you for help, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39d89dd6079fffddcc8dbdd5e5c4f58c""I know, as long as it doesn't endanger other people, I'd be happy to help," Harry said with a small smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d53271a9ea10692fbdad4e22dedbc311""Alright then," Malfoy said, smiling back brightly, before shaking the offered hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c869fee67dbfc37363a730cbb31b880f" Both boys then stood up and began walking back down the stairs towards the Common Room. He was surprised to find that all of Slytherin were waiting for them there, apparently wondering how it had gone. Zabini was the first to speak as he obviously saw that they weren't at each other's throats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab4dd65eaa387e57f4441c8e842fc826""So, Potter, you accepted the truce, then?" Zabini asked bluntly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7df899219052d358e62c4f9c83c7b389""Yes, I did." He responded simply, nodding towards the other students there as well as Zabini./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24aab6ee12bf5d6cfe8d953d9093510c""And Draco told you about helping us out?" Parkinson pitched in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="768eafe9065f7be54897ed3dc26a2907""Of course he did and I agreed to that as well." He said, shocking the other students. He sighed before saying, "Look, I have come to an understanding about all of you and so I am willing to help, especially since I know I may very well be needing your assistance with the Tournament."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a28af133177f029ce5d97e0c40dcb5a""Of course we'll help" Parkinson and Malfoy said together, flashing each other a quick glare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24474b8afc9b7a71d454678619adc6c5""Okay, well I'm going to bed now. Keep in touch, Malfoy." Harry said with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c49053b96c9fb1cf7c6e7b0ea314ccd" He received a smile in return from the blond and couldn't help but notice that Parkinson glared menacingly at Malfoy for whatever reason. He shrugged it off, however, when he couldn't come up with an answer and quickly hid under his invisibility cloak before leaving the room, closing the portrait hole behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc8de6abc96ee2c9ef7b30141f0ba270"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Goodnight, young Sspeaker...' /emhe heard from Serpens as he walked down the corridors towards Gryffindor Tower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3194c31c350b3d4a14ef8215e1a00c5b" He quietly snuck into the room he shared with five other people and then slid into his bed, wanting to make as little noise as possible. He lay there for a while, thinking of what had just happened. He was sure Hermione would be pleased with his decision to make peace with the Slytherins, but he knew it would no doubt be the last straw for Ron. He thought back to how civil he and Malfoy had been towards each other and decided that he rather liked the blond much better that way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19a2bc1c402f23f0a79dab50e06f75f8" As he fell asleep, he made a plan of a way to help the Slytherins out./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a000123858ed8d9a530c9589e0bf58d8"The next morning, Harry woke up to find that everyone had once again left early. He hadn't really expected anything less, yet it still hurt him just the same. As he got dressed, he went over his idea for the Slytherins in his head, wondering if the other House would be up for it. Then he went downstairs to find Hermione waiting for him once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="945edb6ebdc5c64af4ee6117f2d67afc" She looked extremely anxious as she tapped her fingers against her leg. When she saw him, she rushed over immediately and started walking him out of the Common Room. Harry was confused at first but once he looked around the room, he understood; all of the Gryffindor boys, with Ron in the middle, had obviously been waiting for him to come down the stairs. From the looks on their faces, it wasn't to have a nice chat over afternoon tea.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a8a65ad2b578ec41fd748acae49308""Thanks, 'Mione, you really saved me back there," He said as the duo walked down to the Great Hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0975737576c718b0ff3a229683f0547f""Anytime, Harry," Hermione responded sadly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="073a75216c3434bef194aa5a2564e04c" It was obvious to Harry that Hermione missed Ron and the other Gryffindor's and Harry couldn't help but start to feel guilty. Seeming to realize what he was thinking, she protested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a24a549d0909e95d277613fee9cc5848""No, Harry, don't you dare start feeling guilty about this! You've done absolutely nothing wrong, alright?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e883cb83d39ccc001917b3a7baae38b""Alright, 'Mione!" He exclaimed, knowing that she was right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b5bff21c0437e7bf96d8c934bf66977" As they reached the Great Hall and looked at the Gryffindor table, Harry quickly realized that he wasn't welcome at the table anymore if the glares were anything to go by. He sighed quietly to himself and contemplated walking over to the Slytherin table to show he had made a truce, but he quickly decided to keep that a secret for now. Instead, he sucked in his breath and calmly walked to the end of the Gryffindor table, sitting down to eat his breakfast with Hermione./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5590b55e8381c2fa7d9f9906be719cb" Everyone at the table either ignored him or gave him dirty looks, but he simply pretended not to notice and continued to eat his pancakes. Luckily, there were no incidents as the professors were all still at the head table. Once he was done, he and Hermione left for classes where nothing more happened other than people whispering about him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95924ed61622d077a72fab94ee8976e1" After what seemed like one of the longest days of his life, it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts; his last class of the day. He sat next to Malfoy once again and immediately wrote the blond a note./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df6f4ca50d03e0bf9f6d6c8895cfc3ad"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Common Room tonight, 1 hour after style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-HP'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e9c875d6eeb0094da30cff3b7714320" Harry received a simple 'okay' from the blonde, both knowing that he was talking about the Slytherin Common Room since Malfoy couldn't simply walk into Gryffindor's. No other notes were passed for the rest of class and there was no sign that the two had interacted at all. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="809bd4e7fd6c25c7dafc6a225fe8a5ca" Finally, they were released from their class and they both went their separate ways./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8264071ecf4d0bbdef8c1a43b1760ad"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3130b4355163d10823ea032be6384b32" After dinner, Harry explained to Hermione what he was doing and what his plan was before he got ready to see the blond again. After the hour was up, Harry threw his cloak on and walked quickly towards the Slytherin Common Room. He didn't bother waiting for Malfoy this time and, instead, simply got Serpens to let him in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e152b84276d36c59142a00636c6402e" Once inside, he removed his cloak, much to the surprise of the few students who were hanging around in the Common Room. After much ogling, one of the older students got up to go get Malfoy and so Harry waited just inside the door, not too sure of what to do. Eventually, the older student returned with the blond, who motioned for Harry to follow him up to his room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a13324409b2f5ba6316a4d0f8881ef3b""So, Potter, what's this about? You can't possibly need our help already." Malfoy asked as they went up the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eed0f6af74ab929ba76df3b0bf19ff01""No, I don't need your help. This is actually about helping your Slytherins." He replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af5d93dd8af869b9e51d0d331dfe5134" Harry couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as the blond looked completely surprised and even stopped on his way up to his room. Harry simply walked past Malfoy and opened the door for the blond, who had started walking once again. Malfoy then walked into his room, Harry following, and took a seat on his couch. Harry sat cross-legged on the seat he had sat in last time, waiting for Malfoy to start the conversation back up again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8948afa03f9bc8d4f9304ba2a229f153""Alright, I'll bite..." Malfoy said, "How is it that you plan on helping?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0133cacea18f5cafc8e3c963f967c96f" Harry smiled to himself, quite happy with his proposal before explaining what exactly it entailed: "I plan on helping the Slytherins by teaching them to properly defend themselves against the Gryffindors and some of the other houses as well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b576d9161b7c4304a9a1d8198c16199" Harry watched as the blond contemplated this for a minute. Harry expected the other boy to question his skills, in which case he was happy to demonstrate. However, he never had to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad6c4d314456dcc79e4a4936dac77d8d""Alright then, when shall this start and where will it be happening?" Malfoy asked, much to Harry's confusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d99bb5c66157860c4c8d9faf6927b22""What? You're not even going to question my abilities?" He asked incredulously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef5efbf9e56dff344707ac9b4a2b71fc""Look, Potter, I know you have skills and that you're powerful. I mean, you can hold off the bloody imperious curse!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8176ff55d807c7694986b537a92dc2d" Harry couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Everyone questioned and doubted him. Even Hermione had, and she's his very best friend! Yet here Malfoy is, just trusting what he said and believing him to be powerful. He didn't exactly know what to do with this information; didn't know what to say. He simply looked at the other boy before him, no doubt with his mouth wide open in confusion and shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63fa3d7d26ec338fdcc8d979912a7df8" The blond rolled his eyes before saying, "Oh please, Potter, I'm not blind nor stupid like everyone else in this school seems to be. The real question I have isn't about your skills, but about your motive. So tell me: why are you voluntarily doing this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="302525efb76594ac76275f5abc5e5a38""Well, it hardly seems fair that the Gryffindors and most of the other Houses have been taught some duelling spells by me and yet the Slytherins haven't been taught anything. Besides, you're no help to me if you can't even defend yourselves." Harry responded confidently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7af858ef37d173b51fc3d85841f6cf9""Well, well, well... If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually em style="box-sizing: border-box;"care/em about us, Potter" Malfoy said with a smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec44c40050cac0cc9fd76251d5d67c88" Harry rolled his eyes at the boy in front of him, "Well, you're not my enemy right now but I wouldn't call you a friend or anything, yet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e24e102e940cf558208e28a3969be10""Oh, how you wound me, Potter!" Malfoy said dramatically, clutching at his chest and pretending to be offended, causing both boys to laugh lightly, "So again, where would we do this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93f516b383b981b2da39e54feab1dee4""In the Room of Requirement, of course." He responded matter-of-factly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f82a0345722cd44367bf7a3740f31953""Oh of course, how terribly foolish of me for not thinking of that" Malfoy responded sarcastically, obviously not knowing what Harry was talking about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1be459c67bd6cc63fa2a346cf4a3103""Basically, it's a room which becomes whatever you need it to be. So if I need it to be a practice room, then that is what it'll become." At the doubtful look he received, Harry said, "Just trust me on this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36bff94f744d50b581e074478ca15abc""Alright, let's go see what the others think, then."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cdd197d64809a2ce47d825efb1c8a37" Both boys got up and made their way back downstairs. Once back in the Common Room, Malfoy explained what Harry had proposed and offered a vote in which everyone agreed to go through with Harry's plan. Once that had been decided, Malfoy wanted to go and see the Room of Requirement in order to be sure they would have a proper learning space. Zabini and Parkinson also decided to join them and Harry, knowing that they wouldn't be back until after curfew, brought his cloak and his map so that they wouldn't have to worry about teachers or Filch sneaking up on them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53c35226db9ab1bc72c833a643512168" Once they reached the proper floor, the three Slytherins watched curiously as Harry paced back and forth in front of a blank space of the wall. They were about to question his sanity when a door suddenly appeared before him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d30759579e459bc233ce8c1c70aca33f" All three stepped into the Room of Requirement and looked around in amazement, Harry following closely behind. The Slytherins could not believe that this room had just appeared before them. Not only that, but they couldn't believe that Harry was capable of thinking up such a complex and nice looking space./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ea51861ce0daeec9ddad56842cf6ddb" They had fully expected Harry's version of a duelling room would look very Gryffindor-esque (shabby and completely red and gold). However, what faced them was an extremely large room of black marble with white detailing and white marble pillars in each corner of the room. Behind one of these pillars was a stock room which had everything one could ever need to practice defensive and offensive spells with. Hanging from the ceilings were large crystal chandeliers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e95b39b71fe16b5dd51e7a917e504a03""Well, Potter..." Zabini said, still looking around the room, "I'm surprised."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c700a707be436383660f581645bc1adf""Surprised?" Harry questioned, "How so?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9152716d05857dcb53213ef6da2151d0""No one expected you to have been able to come up with a room that is so... pleasing to the eye." Malfoy said, "We seriously expected you to have no taste what so ever, going by your choice in clothing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2dcc57ddca4ffb297a9bbafdcfd9578" Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the three before him, "Oh please, I've never really had time to go shopping for muggle clothing before and my 'family' never allowed it. Trust me, I would have gotten much better clothes if I could have."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb6d7afa9aa00af1ff422fa801ef8202""Well, we'll have to fix that, then" Malfoy offered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a65d524f6625e91221b9943789e1fe0a""When?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a0126e5341dc849598831726d6df1b8""Next Hogsmeade trip; we'll sneak off and get you some real clothes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac1a1b8a3291e818e7fb820d1f47e8cd""Alright, looking forward to it," Harry said with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25b73be5a83d77fc4ed22bb4cf4def95" Malfoy was about to say something else, but Parkinson quickly interrupted him with a cough and said, "Yes, we should definitely do that then... Next Hogsmeade trip..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60a28f12bd6cb708c29d682d75caf04b" Harry caught the brief scowl the blond sent Parkinson's way but decided to ignore it as Zabini had started to ask him about which spells he'd be teaching them and discussing when they would have their first meeting. After about an hour, they had everything sorted out and decided to leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0be2abe41aeb751634cf3651e855417" Malfoy went first, followed by Harry. Once they were out, Harry checked the map and found that Filch was coming their way. He quickly shoved Parkinson and Zabini back into the Room of Requirement and went to go in as well, but soon realized that Malfoy had kept going down the hall. Quickly, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and un-shrunk it while he ran towards Malfoy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="368b3b9d8ca45c0f916a5175c2e62fe1" Harry ran right behind the blond and pulled him to the right so that they were pressed up against the wall. He then threw the cloak over the both of them. Harry heard the blond suck in a breath and when he looked at the other boy's face, he noticed the light blush blooming on Malfoy's cheeks. Suddenly, Harry realized exactly how close he was to the blond and found himself blushing slightly as well. Just as he was about to step away, however, he saw Filch start to round the corner and was forced to push Malfoy even further against the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bf80ff6c56e7d9f4ad220cb7a0f700f" Harry stood with his hands on either side of the blond's head and the rest of his body flush with Malfoy's. Malfoy, who hadn't seen Filch approach, was about to ask what was going on but Harry quickly placed his hand against the other boy's mouth, successfully stopping him. Harry tilted his head towards the direction Filch was, making the blond see exactly why they had to stay quiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77687b4bc6dac601c4fbc63aa27200d5" Once Harry was sure Malfoy understood, he removed his hand from the blond's mouth and placed it back beside his head. Now that he could only wait for Filch to pass, he couldn't help but think about the position he and Malfoy were currently in. He became painfully aware of how close he was to the blond and of how easy it would be to simply lean forwards just a couple of inches.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f83c4a1d784df0af751a882edf26569e" Harry quickly stopped this train of thought, however, knowing that he was only thinking this way because he was so close to another boy and not because of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"who/em he was so close to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2cd3c3d7ab960168ada1ec90dc70d4e" After a few minutes, Filch turned the corner at the other end of the hallway and the boys were able to step away from each other. Both took a deep breath in, as neither had been able to breathe whilst so close to each other. Once they had gotten their breath back, they went over to the Room of Requirement and opened the door that had reappeared in order to let the others out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="942ca11308cf2411acccdffc589440b5" When Zabini got out, he looked closely at Harry and Malfoy before smirking lightly and saying, "Did you two make out or something?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c75de51b06bd09ba8a42101a6fef2a7""Wh-what?" both Harry and Malfoy stuttered, "No!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34fc22bd1928c102ac483a457f729a6f""You sure about that? You're both all flushed and all." Zabini laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46df4d1ebafb8d028baf0850edb48334""No, Blaise, we did not make out! We were hiding under the invisibility cloak which, for your information, has hardly any room under it." Malfoy said defensively, still blushing lightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e3ab130bc7a1f53fe9132b98d3ae634" Nothing much else was said after that as Harry escorted the Slytherins back to their rooms safely, only having to hide in an old classroom once along the way. Once they reached the Slytherin entrance, Harry spoke to Serpens, getting him to open the door which surprised Parkinson and Zabini who had forgotten he could speak to snakes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="090fc1b4fba9a4f6c674a2d7f260f40f""Goodnight, Potter" Parkinson and Malfoy said at the same time, giving each other a glare in the process./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0476a5024b1d3dfbb1efeb1e7e83000""Goodnight," Harry said before putting on his invisibility cloak and walking back to his own bed in Gryffindor./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c5674c3bf4ccb92305b854b0f5b59da"Harry couldn't help but be extremely impatient for the rest of the week. He couldn't wait for the training session with the Slytherins scheduled for Saturday night. While he was excited, he found he was also quite nervous. When he had done this for the Gryffindors, it had only led to them becoming extremely wary of him because of his magical abilities. From then on, Harry had always downplayed his skills, but he knew that if he wanted to teach the Slytherins anything worthwhile, then he would have to use a greater part of his abilities./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f8206758039e6f552e8ec98053014a3" Despite the endless possibilities of terrible things that could come from this plan, Harry still found himself to be extremely excited. He realized that it was probably due to the fact that at least Malfoy knew of how powerful he could be yet still accepted him (even if only for his usefulness)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ff9017a8b720abc05aceb89fcad8b58" Finally, it was Saturday evening and Harry was preparing to leave for the meeting. Unfortunately, he was stopped just as he was about to leave the Gryffindor Common Room by Ron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1980c6f9e2159af7dea3f1d4f6152a97""Where do you think em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you're /emgoing?" Ron spat, "Preparing for the Tournament? I bet you're just itching to get started so that you can become the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Champion'/em"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b1b070c27d43aee203618dd7892f701""No, Ronald, I'm just going to the library to do my Potions homework." Harry sighed heavily, just wanting Ron to move so that he could leave and meet the Slytherins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e33121a3564aa06ff52ed18e28a4736f""Fine," Ron said scathingly, before reluctantly moving out of the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3b71d079baf8666e41704fa8720957d" Confused as to why Ron would back down so quickly, Harry looked back on his way out the portrait hole. There, he saw Hermione standing with her arms crossed and Ron slowly turning red beside her. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bless Hermione!/em Harry thought,em style="box-sizing: border-box;" I'm still going to be late though.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cd5f66f0f3b4bea692e1ef51865cc9e" When Harry eventually got to the Room of Requirement, he found all of the Slytherins to already be waiting there for him. Immediately, the large group stopped whispering furiously to each other and looked towards Harry, who suddenly felt extremely self-conscious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27f1cd247687e719feaf3ede6e32afe2""Where have you been, Potter? Everyone else thought you were bailing on us!" Malfoy said to him quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2089928d789614897690b74449c4bbd6""Ronald almost didn't let me leave," Harry replied, not missing that Malfoy had stated that everyone em style="box-sizing: border-box;"else/em had doubted him, but not the blond himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f5d173f83984eaba0724f4d9d98bb77""Ah, I figured he had something to do with it. He didn't hurt you or anything, right?" Blaise asked, appearing beside Malfoy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e869d60768525909e70344c74e23972" Both Harry and Malfoy laughed lightly at that, "Please," the blond said, "I'm sure Potter can handle Weasley!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="982faf002d1ec13c1d56a1a0575b14fe""Thanks for the vote of confidence, Malfoy! Now, let us begin!" Harry said with a small smile, thinking that he rather liked it when the blond complimented him, "Now! We will start by sorting you into groups based on your skill level, not age. I will be the one to tell you which group you are to be put into."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c3c96899f7a4cea5d8321a28dbaeac1" Harry explained how he could tell someone's skill level if they performed magic on him. Therefore, he had everyone line up and cast em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Expelliarmus/em on him in order to judge their ability. It took a little while for him to get through everyone, but he knew the time spent now would be worth it later on. Eventually, he was down to the last three people: Zabini, Parkinson, and Malfoy. Zabini and Parkinson were both put into the advanced group, leaving Malfoy for last./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4936889c4b934a60b19961938150cb28""Alright Malfoy, don't hold back on me," Harry smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6889ea4c735b75a64db7ddf67b9b6637""Oh, I won't," Malfoy said with a wink, before casting his spell at Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9b3c75ea781b7d464888309af2b4c5f" Harry was taken by surprise as not only did his wand fly over to the blond as he had expected, but he was also cast backwards into the wall behind him. Luckily, the wall had turned into mats the second he started flying towards them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfe15b124e18be0f95cc34a9f21af89a" Harry looked up from his position on the floor to see Malfoy running towards him, asking if he was okay. Harry replied with, "I'm fine, I landed on the mats!" before allowing the other boy to help him up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="416c30dd91aac709b759d41afac3ee0b""I'm sorry, I didn't know that could even happen!" Malfoy said hesitantly, obviously worried he had angered the Gryffindor who hadn't said anything for a while, simply staring silently at the blond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea78b2d6c12e9f588ee941c5b42220c6""No, no... It's fine." Harry replied. "It's just... Wow..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e088defd80b365232b550d03edecacfd""Wow em style="box-sizing: border-box;"what/em, Potter?" Zabini interrupted, "Stop making eyes at Draco and tell us em style="box-sizing: border-box;"why/em you're suddenly looking so lovingly at him"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="096fec292001787c19767141cc47af9b""Oh shut up, Zabini," Harry said, "I'm not 'making eyes' at him, I'm simply surprised. Not many people can knock me off my feet like that, you know; especially not with a simple em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Expelliarmus/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffa148ca78dc1734720d34f50f17d33a""So, what... I'm in intermediate then?" Malfoy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea0a34f6601aa708c006b12a02cb9661""Not exactly... I actually think that you should help me out with the lessons. I could use an extra hand anyways what with so many of you having shown up..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e08e957f1ebac425e52bd842c583201""Wait, what?" the grey-eyed boy questioned, "What do you mean? I don't know as much as you do!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ace4ffb8af2b3d95aeab2ee01bd9411" Harry thought about it for a moment, before making a decision, "Alright, this is what we'll do: I'm going to schedule private lessons for you outside of this. That way, you'll be able to help out with the group sessions."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2de662984578cf938ec5e7e8dee8572""Private lessons?" Pansy asked, obviously irked, "Why does em style="box-sizing: border-box;"he/em get private lessons and not me? Or, Blaise..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd32700a5017faecbbcd89bcaa1ce432" Harry was about to answer her when Malfoy beat him to it: "It's because em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm/em the one who is extra powerful, not em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45a0a7de4e8024d7cd5e6020e3df6d46""Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" Harry scoffed, "You may have power, but you don't even know how to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"use/em it. Don't go boasting before you can actually prove it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aab619dae18ddbd24609c7b9ec8b9732" Harry smiled a little at the shocked faces of the Slytherins around him and at Zabini's snickering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0674665397ee5b9ecd2eeac61b2991a9""You know," Zabini started between his laughter, "I think I could get used to Potter being around! Someone needs to keep the two of you in line!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adf44e7b33b0aa1d7901316f3c626616""What?" Malfoy and Parkinson said at the same time, both turning towards Zabini in a threatening manner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7619e138805b3b046018b24b68ae1ff""Alright, then!" Harry said loudly, "let's start for today, yeah?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4b71dd30517279dd0074a47b897595b" Harry rolled his eyes when Zabini gave him a wink for effectively stopping Parkinson and Malfoy from ripping into Zabini for his comment. Harry had everyone split up into their groups and had them all start on the Patronus charm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c93d3965e06bccae1deb667624e0e036""But I thought they were all going to be taught different things because of the groups you separated them into?" Malfoy asked quietly to Harry, as he had been trailing along behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7451e0ee03506d07d8741bfdd97b11b""Yes, but the Patronus charm is extremely important. Not only will it protect you from Dementors and such, but it will also allow you to send for help," He explained loudly so that everyone could hear him, "The Patronus could be your lifeline. It's important you all know how to create one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02d88fa142d2dcd368d164714dde27b0" Harry walked around the room, helping the Slytherins out when necessary. He couldn't help but look back towards Malfoy every once in a while to see the expression on the other boy's face. He found himself smiling when he would catch the blond looking at him in what Harry could only explain as admiration. Harry walked around with a sense of pride, then, especially after the blond had sucked in his breath in awe when Harry had cast his own Patronus to show what others' should look like./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a834a9594f4cee9e6a4b69e264300567" It was odd for Harry, in a sense, because he had been so used to the Gryffindor's shunning him for his extra talents, whereas the Slytherins (especially Malfoy), seemed to value them; find them awe-inspiring even. He found himself walking with a sense of purpose and feeling more confident than he ever thought possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="903924f1839ec8f122c7085c0fabc075" Eventually, he made it to the intermediate section where Zabini and Parkinson had nearly completed their Patronus'. Harry corrected something Parkinson had been doing wrong, making Malfoy laugh quietly to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5944efafc1db7d42e1a533078c663b43" Parkinson heard this, however, and turned on the blond before saying, "Well, why don't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em do it, then?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec0ea64f328c59321761a752546a2df7" Harry turned towards the blond, expecting him to whip out his wand and perform the Patronus charm as elegantly as he seemed to do everything else. He was surprised, however, to find grey eyes staring at him pleadingly. It was obvious that Malfoy didn't think himself capable of performing the charm, but Harry couldn't understand why that would be. It was obvious that Malfoy had the power for it, so why was he so afraid that he wouldn't be able to do it?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="072b14e5813db394ab8e281c7dabaeae" Looking deeper into the blond's grey eyes, Harry suddenly understood why Malfoy might not be able to perform the charm. This knowledge saddened him greatly and so he took pity on the other boy, "Oh, he will. Just not today, Parkinson. He's too powerful to just go at it like that, he needs to learn control first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4ef598f9aa661984e48091e3b26b13d" Harry saw the look of relief on the blond's face and knew that he had done the right thing by lying to Parkinson and the other Slytherins who had been listening in. He figured he knew the real reason as to why Malfoy was so reluctant to do the charm, but Harry decided to bring it up later when there weren't so many people around. For now, he left it alone, knowing by the look of gratitude on the blond's face, that he would get the answers eventually./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="319d9fc8255db93938941088cc69cce9"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / After the training session, Harry waited in the Room of Requirement as all of the Slytherins trailed out slowly to go back to their rooms. Many stopped to thank him, which slightly surprised him. He brushed off their compliments, blushing lightly and waited until everyone had gone before collapsing onto a chair that had appeared before him. The only people left in the room was himself, Zabini, Parkinson, and Malfoy. Each had gotten their own chair and sat down around a table where some food appeared for them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0bc7e22c3618540c51f270734b24a30" Each of them ate their fill and then discussed what they would be doing next session. Harry decided that they would continue with the Patronus charm until everyone was able to complete it properly and had learned to use it to send messages to one another. As curfew was slowly creeping closer, Harry told Parkinson and Zabini that he and Malfoy needed to speak about their private sessions and that his cloak could only hide two under it. So the other two Slytherins got up and left, Parkinson with a scowl and Zabini with a smirk and a wink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ebd341e260c2c515d409a22f7405757" Once they had left, Harry turned to Malfoy and eyed him. The blond had suddenly become unable to sit still, fidgeting with his fingers and had started to turn slightly red. Harry sighed, realizing that Malfoy thought he was going to demand to know what had happened earlier with the Patronus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a8bd25827c00400046dccfb5eae387""You don't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"have/em to tell me, you know... I'm not going to push." He said lightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15230ae0597f0a85fb4c66320be57d3d" Grey eyes looked up abruptly, obviously not quite believing what he was hearing, "You don't want to know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9e1442a92debb2f64ae3fba723f53c6""Well, of course, I am curious, but it's your business; not mine," Harry stated calmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="884bed6d669135f733200d810e39e5fe" Harry watched as the other boy before him thought through this. Finally, the blond responded: "Alright, well... I um..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba8afa3fef92ba9b3ef6ca7c4885fdd3""It's okay, Malfoy, you can tell me," Harry said, moving to sit beside the Slytherin on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21d2e8db86ed549d6ecfc0e087f37688" Malfoy looked up at the movement. "Well, it's just... I'm not sure I'll be able to do the charm..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ae7e392303931a4000b6230d5dffc5""Why not?" Harry whispered sadly, knowing where this was going and not liking it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6d5562f653c8dd19e824c5d405e3012""Because... I'm not sure I'll have a happy enough memory..." Malfoy whispered back, "I've tried it before, but it never worked..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b73e5ed7b99656168a69ffe960cfe8c5" Harry reached over and grabbed Malfoy's hand, lightly squeezing it in support. He knew what it felt like to realize that you didn't have a happy enough memory. Fortunately for him, he had found the sliver of a memory he had of his parents that he hadn't even been sure was real. He suddenly felt like he and Malfoy had much more in common than he had originally thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17351a123f1f6dd24c63e31a02fa4286" The blond turned his hand around, holding Harry's hand back, causing the brunette to come back from his thoughts. Both boys blushed slightly at what seemed to be intimate contact, though neither let go right away. Instead, Malfoy whispered a quiet "Thank you" before finally releasing Harry's hand after one last gentle squeeze./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cad0c745f0352ccc0976c21ea35b0981""For what?" Harry wondered, still a little dazed by the hand-holding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe1c397b8dfa1c30bd3a587efabef7be""For not pushing me, for understanding, and for getting me out of the situation in the first place."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac0c00e74a2efa4aadeaca3f50bf405e" After that, they spoke about their private lessons for a while longer and enjoyed the other's company. Malfoy was surprised to find that Harry was quite the sophisticated conversationalist and Harry was surprised to find that Malfoy could actually be quite funny. Both learned very little personal things about each other, but they still learned enough for them to believe that they could potentially become good friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4f32038f69e47acac7b2300280ff68b" Eventually, they left the Room of Requirement; Harry walking Malfoy back to Slytherin since it was past curfew before he went back to Gryffindor. Little did Harry know that there had been someone else out past curfew that night. Someone who had been extremely interested to know why Harry Potter was sneaking about earlier and why he had gone into the Room of Requirement with a bunch of Slytherins.../p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5503d67b0892d6532c0c8633cdf2cf7b" All of Sunday had Harry studying on the Astronomy Tower as he attempted to hide from his fellow Gryffindors who were still shunning him. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just wait until they find out I'm helping Slytherins, /emHarry thought to himself somewhat bitterly. Despite knowing how much the others would hate him for it, however, Harry couldn't bring himself to regret his decision. He knew he'd need all the support he could get for the Tournament and the Slytherins were by far his best option since they would stick with him for as long as he stayed useful to them. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Plus,/em he admitted to himself,em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Malfoy might just turn into a pretty decent friend./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c077b72938abf82bd6092c1bc0b9a3c" Realizing how late it had gotten, Harry packed up his things and snuck into his bed back in Gryffindor. The next morning, he was awoken to water being splashed all over his body from a spell. He jolted awake immediately to find Ron pointing his wand directly at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5375a1fa1853f4ebac841dec27515353" Harry looked around, seeing many of the Gryffindor boys gathered around his bed, laughing at him. When his eyes caught sight of his trunk, however, he became furious. Whatever spell Ron had used on Harry had obviously been used on his belongings as well, since his entire trunk was filled to the brim with water; some of Harry's stuff having floated to the top./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e9c810e9cb3fe314faea435cc7029ce" Harry, before he could lose his temper like the others thought he would, calmly reached for his wand, quickly drying himself. He then rose slowly, trying to remain as calm as possible so that he wouldn't get expelled for releasing his magic on everyone in his anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b1df19cf7d338cabeac6e9b42bec1e3" He walked towards his trunk, quickly getting rid of the water before taking in the state of his belongings. All of his clothes were soaked, but he easily cast a drying charm on them. All of his ink and quills he had to throw out, including all of his parchment, deciding it wasn't worth the effort in using more powerful charms on things he could easily buy. He was about to throw out all of the parchment when one, in particular, caught his eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ec9b1ea77760be83a6a6999841bad6f" He turned as quickly as he could, wand pointing directly at Ronald./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bbe94cd01f56d6d550c63bc9eaa6ca6""We're done." Harry simply stated before casting an extremely powerful restoration charm on the Marauder's Map./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74a37ec3a53e7fd7bada963627728154" When everything was once again dry and functioning, Harry cast a non-verbal, and fairly complicated, locking charm on his trunk before silently walking down to meet Hermione for breakfast. When she started to ask what was wrong, Harry simply shook his head and continued walking into the Great Hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb468f27e0cdfaf3f82fbf43c5b76047""Harry," Hermione started forcefully as they finally reached their seats at the table, "what happened up there?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3987712757d457114f377785f3049482""Ronald," Harry snarled, "and I are no longer friends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8b7e5151bb0a9f6ef845d49e29bb2c5""I thought you said he would come around eventually..." 'Mione said carefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="036fc5b5f656b898ed3104e556df97f1""He might... but I won't." he replied angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47f945d45ab2e28e0cf981136144afbe""What did he do?" Hermione whispered in shock, knowing it must have been quite serious in order to get Harry to stop being your friend and act so viciously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea9a068d7fe9a400d9b93aacdede9acd""He tried to ruin my stuff," Harry responded, grabbing himself something to eat, despite feeling terribly sick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75207cc5032843280e56fa29072cdc1e""Tried to? So everything is all right?" she asked hopefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a15ba98f1198da2d127b7797ee5e359b""Only because of that powerful restorative charm I'd found in the Black Library this summer..." he said as indifferently as he could since he was trying his hardest to look calm in front of the school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eacc9eb14ec80962f8e9ad5f904faecd" He heard Hermione suck in a breath, letting him know she understood just how much damage had been done if he'd had to use that particular spell. It was powerful enough that even Hermione had immense trouble performing it most days./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="024dde021c25464de85e71601e7df1af" Harry looked around him, then, trying to seem as normal as possible. He could tell that not everyone was fooled, however, when he locked eyes with Malfoy. The blond had his head tilted to the side slightly, as though Harry was a particularly tricky puzzle he was trying to solve. When he noticed Harry watching him, he looked questioningly at the brunette, obviously wondering what was irritating Harry so much. Harry merely shook his head, trying to get the blond to believe that nothing was wrong. He quickly sighed to himself, however, as Malfoy only scowled at him, clearly not believing him for one second./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83d332a7dbfe57d54de712c7147595c0" Resigning himself to having to re-explain everything, Harry hastily finished his breakfast before standing and walking out of the Great Hall, leaving Hermione behind. Once in the hallway, he waited a few moments before seeing a determined Draco Malfoy come barreling out of the large doors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da1150f89c3f16313007b772f4587a0e""Well," Harry said, smiling for the first time that day, "that was rather quick. In a hurry, are we?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="846a5cb90ef38ddcec4e5cb48b6c00a9""Potter?" Draco said, surprised to find Harry waiting for him. He had expected to have had to chase the brunette down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f1d77e9d17d0a7d46f579214bc73473""Who else?" Harry replied, still smiling slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78d0139f455ec360dcd4a06140914d5a""Well... That was easier than I expected." Malfoy said, looking confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79c3aa35b17d3a92978e691460eaf62b" Harry sighed, the smile rapidly fading, "I figured it would be easier to just get the explanation out of the way now, rather than have you corner me later when I need to get to class or something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a40f2a4df6c32891c1b058a66f70bcaf""What happened, Potter?" Malfoy asked seriously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80cdd2a85a3717eec3dfa0ad50db23ff" Harry sighed once more before motioning for the blond to follow him down the corridor and into an abandoned classroom. There, he shut the door, casting a strong privacy charm on it. He turned around, finally facing the teen's bright grey eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b272455b188e1eba24ecf78fc5a7c0c""Ronald... he..." Harry tried, sounding distraught, despite his best efforts to remain composed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c660f42a1d836728292af5d9384c3a0""What did he do, Potter?" Malfoy asked, not used to seeing this side of the brunette./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ab7062a4747f39d5d1653acef4493e4""He tried to destroy all of my things." Harry finally said after taking a few deep breaths. "Even the things he knows mean em style="box-sizing: border-box;"everything/em to me. This wasn't just anger, Malfoy... This was pure hatred. He knew just how to make me hurt the most and he used it against me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3354b9fc798cc81c8207083c5cb82a10" Malfoy surprised Harry then, pulling him into a tentative hug, gently rubbing circles against his back. Harry felt awkward at first, before deciding it couldn't possibly make him feel worse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eaba1477daa3918d60167c59dc4cbdf""What does this mean?" Malfoy whispered after a few moments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2889d6e4c707334aff12e7b1d992d11e""It means Ronald and I are no longer friends," Harry replied, strangely calm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a31793345571474c38ada7b88f60273d""What if Weasley changes his mind later?" the blond asked, finally pulling away from the other boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c71b6e4f2216ff3421aff91f50ba7a3" Harry sighed to himself slightly, "It's too late. Nothing could make up for it... He intentionally crossed one of the very few lines I have."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe9b88282ce217565be523d2795890b9" He watched as Draco nodded slightly as if having confirmed something to himself. "For what it's worth," the blond began, "I'm sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ba9c0d562c7ac4e616912df2d609042""For what?" he confusedly asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d09c9b92d97e76ad629cd0ae646f1ac9""That you've had to go through this in the first place."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0625b7f9b631d3a8893aab499c1407ca" Seeing such sincerity in those grey eyes nearly made Harry choke up, ending with him coughing slightly instead, before murmuring, "Thanks", slightly blushing all the while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf0068d834992c23858ca88199c16a00""Come on, we've got to get to class now," Malfoy said, which Harry was grateful for./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0414e6285fe3c0ce95beb82e622b360" The two silently walked towards the Dungeon together, Harry preparing himself for double Potions with Snape. Draco entered the room first, taking his seat beside Pansy, the other still empty. Harry started moving towards his seat before stopping dead at seeing Ronald sitting at the table in what was usually Harry's seat; the middle one. Deciding not to sit beside his fellow Gryffindors, Harry turned sharply and stalked towards Draco's table, sitting in the seat between the two Slytherins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c715a8718bc37a8ccf1a2c4a85c3b8e" Harry ignored the surprised looks from the Gryffindors and the triumphant look on Ronald's face. Instead, he focused on the raised eyebrows he was receiving from Snape; giving him a glare in return, as if to say, "move me, I dare you". Snape did not do this, however, merely raising his eyebrow further before beginning his lecture. Immediately, all eyes were on Snape, allowing Harry to breathe a sigh of relief at the attention having been diverted, for a little while, at least./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="667f00c5a44bcca4c15c3b3ff9995217" He tried to pay attention to the lesson but found himself unable to focus on anything for very long. When it was time to brew the potion, which Harry did not even know the name of, Malfoy waved his hand in front of Harry's face in order to gain his attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea3342c5164240d33d2cd357995fd145""You alright?" the blond asked, grey eyes full of concern./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51ce212295179bc38540d1c2668dbeac""Yeah, just... needed to zone out for a bit, I suppose." He responded, smiling slightly in order to prove it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b268b90d06799ec3ff715377336e6641""Good" Malfoy began, "then make yourself useful and go get the ingredients." He teased, causing Harry to smile for real./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c0ccd70ff100e8cab731ca2b295f7e" Harry rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed, saying, "fine", before sticking his tongue out at the blond playfully and making his way towards the supply cupboard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6fba4a0c442f4c6a8d981e55ba2f0a0" On his way back, he noticed Pansy and Malfoy seemingly arguing over something but stopped once he got nearer. He was about to comment on it when he returned but was interrupted by Snape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="850ef038e01d7949f3658a926bd86a86""Well, Mr. Potter," Snape began, "I'd have been praising your new-found ability to be quiet during my lessons if it weren't for the fact of you not listening to a word I'd said."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f488a552f4f25d5e9f032af71367af7e""I was listening, Sir," Harry replied meekly, already knowing where this conversation was going./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6373c7bcfc6112a82895c99dab85e666""Then, without looking at the board, tell me the name of the potion we're brewing today," Snape replied smugly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2867c92d0395f39702b922dd45bc05f" When Harry took too long to respond, Snape smiled triumphantly, "Detention. Tonight after dinner. Do be on time, Mr. Potter." With that, Snape turned around swiftly, walking purposefully back to his desk where he sat watching everyone preparing the potion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9b7c242c3cb27223b0e11daf8dfe919""Could today get any worse?" Harry asked, dropping his head onto the table with a sigh./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a5083d24383fc44655d016ca909f94b" That night at dinner, Harry was sitting next to Hermione at the end of the Gryffindor table. She was currently going over what he'd missed of Snape's lecture that morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a447e75269375a5398f4d6fd02d04932""I'm sorry you got detention, Harry... I know you didn't mean to space out like that. I mean, anyone would have after what had happened." His best friend said after she'd finished her summary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0cadc35bd6c4d4c3a239d66a8c63d75""It's okay, Hermione," he responded, "it really was my own fault. I could have at least looked at the board during his lecture; then I would have known the potion name at the very least."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a45b096a7d6785937bcc840968a0e08b""Well... 'Mione started hesitantly, "maybe you should tell a teacher about what happened... You know... so they could get you out of tonight's detention?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a272c8d0ba31846c1dd12e7dc8965939" Harry sighed to himself. He knew Hermione was just trying to help, but he really had no desire whatsoever to tell any professors about what had happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="959c0e0169bcef7ded37025d31cd1cc2""'Mione, you and I both know that Snape would just say that it's no real excuse and continue with the detention anyways. There's no point."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae16c46cf0cab31e3d2264e40b0f1212" Before Hermione could respond, he noticed Snape getting up from the professor's table. Casting the Tempus charm, he recognized that he'd need to leave now if he wanted to make it to the Dungeons on time. Sighing to himself once again, he reluctantly put back the treacle tart he'd been about to eat, giving it a longing look before getting up from the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9969ca922012252117ceca800f64229""See you later, 'Mione." He said before rushing out, only vaguely registering her reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f90166ec9b32046303639affb7b75ef" Luckily, he didn't run into anyone on his way to detention, as everyone was still eating dinner. Otherwise, he would have been late. As it was, he ended up being just on time. Giving himself a few seconds to catch his breath, he knocked lightly on the door to the Potions classroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="092c4cfacb715f43756821b94a7d6fcd""Enter" he heard Snape drawl from the other side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e747596f8e1267479d51765e2f595121" Harry, used to getting detention from Snape, was expecting the usual cauldrons; or at least for the professor to be marking essays and tell him, off-handedly, what else he might be doing as punishment. However, Snape was sitting behind his desk with a single chair on the other side. Harry had to admit that his professor looked extremely intimidating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66ad6612f671511296f1d11e26c5166c""Sit, Potter." He demanded, an unmistakably hard edge to his voice that made sweat start to form at the back of Harry's neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48d00f9c8b0283cdeab871c65392fc76" The brunette wasted no time, practically sprinting to the open seat before, as calmly as he was capable, sitting down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82c7efda6d5378010a2fed1debb89311""Do you know why I asked you here?" Snape asked after a few minutes of intense staring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2859ccfdabf04a43c130edb1f63a7780"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" More like demanded,/em Harry thought to himself, not daring to say it aloud. Instead, he replied, "Because I wasn't paying attention in class, Sir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2329eb3828e7ececd77d8d1eef0c0aa4""No, Mr. Potter. Not quite." Snape replied, surprising Harry, "While that was troubling, there's something else that is even more worrisome."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b73110560b7b48baa6197dc2edbfeeb0""Sir?" Harry questioned, thoroughly confused, "I don't understand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3da52c4d8d3cb51600167480fee0de3b" The Potions Master seemed to study him for a few minutes, before deciding to come right out and say it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f03825245ef6d81ae9a0dcc4eefffdee""What were you doing in the Room of Requirement with the entirety of my House, Mr. Potter?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="994c0615dd74763421268e3a7d9cc3a0" Surprised, Harry couldn't answer the question right away. Snape, taking the silence as the teen refusing to speak up, added, "Do not think that you will get out of this with silence, Potter. This is em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/em House we are talking about and I will do em style="box-sizing: border-box;"anything/em necessary in order to protect them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71def594a13ff39f105e3810d1cc8955" Finally snapping out of his surprise, Harry hurried to appease his professor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1574a0fbb1971d2a8dacb07c43512933""Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to not respond, I was just surprised. How did you find out?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a80c2b8ce34dab7b9c277689ce12928c""It wasn't very hard, Potter," Snape sneered, "as a large group of Slytherins exited the Room of Requirement talking about Draco and mentioning meetings with a Gryffindor. I decided to wait for Draco to come out so that I could question him but, to my surprise, out came you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="307420e726b1fa6f94b2493d0dc1ed2e""I suppose we'll have to be more careful in the future, then." Harry pondered aloud on accident./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d594631fea88b2832042357d993c506""What are you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"up to/em, Potter?" Snape accused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c37bdc1fb3ad543e4fd37f6ed1aeebab""Nothing bad, Sir, I assure you." He replied, looking the Potions Master in the eyes, hoping his professor would believe him, "I've come to an agreement with Draco and the other Slytherins."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="993c88f236d08413fa0792d287a35942""Why?" Snape demanded, raising an eyebrow, "What does this agreement entail, exactly?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f50c854ebc842c33ee857c7103811181" Seeing that the professor seemed willing to at least listen to him, Harry told him everything, only leaving out that he'd been hiding his magical talents for fear of losing Ronald's friendship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d58dbaf01e630ca5aac705d3b37fdec4""So, Sir, the training in Defence is what I'm doing in order to hold up my end of the agreement. In exchange, they will help me get through the Tournament as best they can." He finished, Snape not having interrupted him even once./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="babd9f0d9b2dd4a8543df019a980b587" After a few moments of contemplative silence on Snape's part, he finally spoke up, "I'm surprised you accepted such an offer, Mr. Potter. I wouldn't have thought your Gryffindor stubbornness would have allowed it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6d5173b3e7d9e29edd397bd2307a695" Harry, not able to miss this opportunity to shock Snape, replied, "Yes, well... I suppose it was my Slytherin side coming through."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="137acebf8718d6435132b2ea0bb3a100""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What/em Slytherin side?" the Potions Master scoffed, smirking haughtily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="012d7ed4962ad329f683232e8a8c2301""Oh, just the part that made the Sorting Hat want to place me in Slytherin, I suppose." He replied, this time Harry being the one giving a smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="404f7272c5bab500339a5d6288d28b33""You lie," Snape said unbelievingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98fe98bbf576244b340f6a63834247aa""I do not." Harry replied smugly, "Ask the Sorting Hat. Or better yet, take a look at my memories, Sir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04d62991941473e2861e4990ef288bec" Harry watched as Snape summoned a Pensieve from a back room before going about taking out the memory himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3efb0ca7047bc6cf4a3da8b75d897943""How do you know how to do that? Taking out memories is rather complicated work." The Potions professor said, once again sounding surprised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a255d185a67347d81ae05d70ec23db8e" Harry shrugged, "Seemed useful, considering how people tend not to believe me whenever something happens."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f36b3c5eed71f17f0ae015bd31b352ab" Snape gave the teen another searching look before going into the memory. Once he'd come back out of it, Harry couldn't help but laugh at the look of surprise so clearly shown on his professor's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c405217fd9fa7179a959a0378e96a9e""You may continue with these 'lessons', but know that I will be checking in," Snape said dismissively after a few minutes of shocked silence. "You may leave now, Potter. I need some time to... process... things."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a076720784f6ae0f3c1a6ddc0eb87af""Yes, Sir." He replied hurriedly, excited to finally get to leave. Despite the fun he was having messing with Snape, he did not want to push his luck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48880c55599d17c22097dc7883961b6e" After a nod from the Potions Professor, Harry got up and left, able to feel the eyes watching him as he walked away. The last thing he expected when he left was to trip over someone sitting against the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27c929e27a3530599912f391e8cc8ad8""Ow, Potter, watch where you're going, would you?" the person on the floor teased lightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dca91943af6113f0c06548d83186ba29" Harry rolled his eyes as he recognized Malfoy's voice, before turning to face the blond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72a45e5496eb77d70abd70d564c7a896""What are you doing here?" he asked curiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34d83129f7fa0a552e19e301dea73c82" At that, the blond seemed to blush slightly, seeming to find his shoes extremely interesting all of a sudden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="275759466f0efb4e5d489cb4a004547b""Well," Malfoy said, "I noticed you didn't get to eat that treacle tart at dinner, so... I saved you one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afd5cddb78f7b87b889a17a43ddf963b" Harry watched in astonishment as the blond bent down and grabbed two pieces of his favourite dessert from his bag. The other boy then tentatively offered one to Harry, while keeping the other for himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3718b1a94178b16f2de0b7ddd3b5143""I... Thanks, Malfoy." He said in surprise as he and the blond sat down next to each other on the floor. He really couldn't believe that the other boy had noticed and cared enough to sit outside Snape's classroom just to give the dessert to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb1bb107e7edcfd7e83a29c8f8f71e22""How long did you wait here for?" Harry asked, breaking the comfortable silence the two had fallen into as they'd been eating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9009ca1fb5d33052b7642ed06078c772""Oh, not long... I figured the detention would take a while, so I came later." The blond said quickly, "Anyways, how was detention with Severus?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d02977a41ce323c84c6bdcc55bdf4170"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Liar,/em Harry thought to himself. He could tell that the blond was trying to avoid the topic, leading Harry to believe he'd been waiting there for a lot longer than he'd been saying. He decided to let it go, however, considering how desperate the other boy seemed to be to change the topic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3de05cca91b6215b53c8e7163ee207ba""It went well. Actually, it wasn't a detention at all." At Malfoy's curious look, Harry explained how Snape had seen them leaving the Room of Requirement together. He left out the whole 'almost sorted into Slytherin' part, though, wanting to save that for the perfect moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6e8e5359dd41c766195407404c91421" After Harry was done explaining, Malfoy said, "Huh... I meant to tell Severus about my plan, but I'd wanted to wait to see if you'd even agree first. Then, I suppose I just forgot. I'm glad he approves, though."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70aaf01084cbdae7fd125ef0323281bf""Yeah, he seemed pretty impressed with the idea you came up with. Said it was very 'Slytherin' of you." Harry said, knowing the blond would appreciate the compliment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cff217ea3968ddf2d3f12b7665692efb" He wasn't disappointed as Malfoy smiled brightly at the praise, momentarily stunning Harry. Turning away from the other boy, Harry cast a Tempus, knowing it must be getting close to curfew. Seeing the time, he immediately got up, motioning for Malfoy to do the same./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efbf2e37192125dce3b576ec120e7977""It's past curfew." He responded to the blond's unspoken question as he took out his Invisibility Cloak, "I'll walk you to your Common Room."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="471c6f646f39231815effb41e371bbe4" Malfoy smiled then, getting under the cloak when offered to join Harry. Making their way there, they only had to stop twice in order to not make noise as Filch, then Peeves, went by them. Once at Serpens' Portrait, Harry removed the cloak from them both, confident that no one was around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e0468fef18391dd8d76210a29c5835f" They both stood awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of what they should say to each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e44d14eea48fb06ba11e93b7882447fe""Well, Malfoy," Harry started, breaking the silence, "thanks again for the treacle tart..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77500aad472ad36bf68f3801c75f36a7" The blond blushed slightly at the mention of the dessert, responding, "No big deal, Potter... Just figured I'd be nice – you know – so that you'd want to keep up the agreement..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd7db0477fad9664a1da455b07d9b482""Sure, Malfoy." Harry replied, smirking, "I'll see you tomorrow in Transfiguration, then."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="febf7b1bd77a42bb236a0bcf2ccc763a""Yeah, see you." The blond said as Harry started to leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f134b0542626f75da214b03b19cad251" Harry looked back once he heard the Portrait door close, making sure the Slytherin had gone in. Satisfied he had, Harry let his smirk turn into the smile he'd been hiding the entire time the blond had been fumbling with his excuses for being nice to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82d6b214e484f1ff27dd5328a6adcfce" He then pulled the Invisibility Cloak on, thoughts of the blond Slytherin and their new tentative friendship going through his head as he made his way up to Gryffindor Tower./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1358abaed3cc8f67e320e2d46cf39999" The rest of the week went by in a bit of a blur for Harry. Nothing particularly exciting happened, despite the 'Potter Stinks' badges being handed out to seemingly everyone. Everyone except the Slytherins, of course. It was still rather strange for Harry, who was used to these kinds of things coming from them, rather than his own House./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afa03aa4cbd1c3d2db4bd0e0cae29bc2" Despite the disappointment with the Gryffindors and other Houses, Harry was still excited about his meeting with Draco Friday night. Friday itself seemed to go by excruciatingly slow for Harry as he wanted nothing more than to be in the Room of Requirement. Even Draco, it seemed, was impatient, as the blond was constantly sending Harry notes throughout their morning classes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0598b46dfbd2de313e5bd056ec2ffab" Finally, it was time for dinner. Unable to wait any longer, Harry skipped dinner and instead went straight to the Room of Requirement after his class. He planned on eating there, as he didn't want to be late if Draco finished eating before him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e846504d1711b52b1e8f2eb03b072dc9" He paused for a moment once he reached the room, as he wasn't entirely sure what he should ask the room to become. In the end, he decided that it should be more comfortable than the practice room since the meeting would be more discussion-based than anything. Finally making his mind up, he walked past three times, a door appearing that he was confident only he and Draco could see./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6a39efa1e4bf6ed68b5f284f346bb63" He smiled as he walked in, laughing slightly at himself as he had made a smaller version of the Slytherin Common Room. He took a seat in one of the elegant, but comfy, chairs near the fireplace. He was preparing to call for Dobby in order to get food when the door opened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ad91581b00179c2c93af382f75b213b" Immediately, Harry was on his feet with his wand drawn towards the intruder. He had 'Expelliarmus' on the tip of his tongue before he recognized the blond hair. Noticing the look of shock on Draco's face, he lowered and put away his wand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1deeaa23f09f384df1af1a7b0e482560""Sorry," Harry said, "I just wasn't expecting you so early."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b22879b00253a1f81934c451d22398""It's alright." The blond replied, having recovered from the shock, "I just saw you by-pass the Great Hall and figured I'd join you for dinner."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7dc08b8369b534e514733e3d079eb0e""No problem, you came just in time," he said, smiling at the blond before motioning towards the chair across from the one he'd previously vacated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="452e149476ff8b27b43e12cdf4661e14" Once the blond was settled, Harry called for Dobby, who popped in excitedly. The House Elf quickly took his order, arriving back with the food in record time before popping back down to the kitchens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4c48b024cae29502333d33e25dff6f6""Was... Was that Dobby?" Draco asked, looking shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad8f76369e3711f3d504119094396820""Oh, yeah! I forgot he used to be your family's Elf." Harry replied, not thinking much of it until he noticed how much paler the other boy looked, "Are you okay, Draco?" he questioned, concerned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddaaf0de9e621414ac84b044231459be" When the blond did not respond, Harry reached the small distance between them, over the table, and gently touched the boy's wrist. Draco's head whipped around to look at him, wide-eyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ffd2beb9a23e473d12a457c40bb5dc3""S-sorry" Harry said, immediately releasing the other boy's wrist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3162980c6334876143cbb3c08f5d446""No, it's okay," Draco responded, blushing slightly. "I just... I'd been told that Dobby had died... So seeing him pop in perfectly fine..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ce6702a38ec1b841632ede30a099bd5""You thought he'd died?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92e5b64854f7a9d42301fdf51c9d9aa7""Well, that's what Lucius-my father had told me, anyway." Draco said, making Harry's eyebrows raise even higher hearing the blond say 'Lucius' rather than 'father'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="217d39b18b68b35acfca05002107ffb4""What did your father tell you had happened?" he questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fa1183fefbe3fcd0f3cb67d2754f81e" The blond appeared to become slightly nervous, apparently unsure of whether he should tell the truth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db4c3f978db1373106683828feba29e3""You know," he said, deciding to put the blond out of his misery, "you don't have to tell me anything. I'd understand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9f11d81b001058bfa5ce5f5b2144cb3""No, no..." Draco replied, "I'll tell you, I was just trying to remember since it had been so long ago that-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5bc80021271b9d53c80528a3f9b1d0f" Before he could finish, Harry cut him off by once again placing his hand on top of the blond's wrist. "Draco," he started, "I'd much rather you say nothing at all than make up lies."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="990e8bec366c9ffdc5d5c016b27bc7b6""What? But... How did you-?" the other boy stuttered, obviously not expecting to have been caught in his lie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d6c190adb1b81fb4d060a2dfe9dbae3""Your face and body language are extremely good at hiding your secrets, but your eyes... I can read them like a book, Draco."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="853a8550fcf17818b1de66789ba66809" Taken aback, the blond took a moment to compose himself before answering, "Well... you'd be the only one who could read me, Harry..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad1f4331e5d617bbe316ab22979d6a54""I am?" he questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f950fc16777de0899777b5698a07887b""Yes, even my own father cannot tell when I'm lying anymore." The blond said, smiling slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bc1f76c7adac0d5798650b8cbfae1e2""You're smiling?" he asked, slightly confused, "I would have thought that you wouldn't want me to be able to see through you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09b1dd841c6aa592e3fefb72d5e032cc""I just figure that of all the people to be able to see through my mask, I'm actually glad it's you." The blond replied so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47b4e3d206b9af4c61a96c5c4f17012a""Oh?" Harry asked, still extremely confused, but also pleasantly surprised, "I would have thought you'd at least choose one of your Slytherin friends, or even Snape, before me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a71b220befc36491bb2088aff868d869""Oh, no! See, they are still Slytherins at heart and would definitely use it against me constantly." Draco replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb850880ba81df73faa71b5e97c355ca" Harry thought about it for a moment, finding himself rather flattered that Draco had so much trust in him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8b8c802967816dec97b4fc65ec3d7e5""Really?" Harry started, acting as though he was being extremely serious, "What has you so sure that em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em won't use it against you? I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/em supposed to be sorted into Slytherin, remember?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="446a32c6b5c0221cf25cf95ce0e30b43" Harry truly had expected the blond to, at the very least, think twice about it. He did not, however, expect the laughter he earned instead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6837e968fef499bf76fda2e1f476851""Oh please, Harry!" Draco got out in between laughs, "You may be part Slytherin, but you're most definitely still a Gryffindor at heart."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="411244b9e10899125699fbfd79310a55""Hmmm..." he replied, "I suppose you're right about that"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e623e3c634f65c1ba293caea9ee76b""Of course I was right, aren't I always?" the blond said haughtily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50e99b577aecb668888e9fe5a4d1c829" Harry chuckled, "True. Except, you know, about me being a pure Gryffindor and all that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12afebff2de7aa197ff12b29eaa51823""You ruin all my fun," Draco said, faking a pout before laughing as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71e1d3c1173e9662cc7543d391a70d5b" Once the laughter died down, the atmosphere in the room became quite serious once again. The two boys began eating their food in silence. Harry noticed that the blond was barely touching his food, merely picking at it, but decided not to push the other boy into speaking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="459fb969001554becc01c6aede9a7959" After what seemed like hours to the brunette, Draco finally spoke, "I suppose I should tell you what happened with Dobby."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37165ef674eb4042ddcf62cd397759c5""You really don't have to, Draco. It's fine." Harry replied immediately, not wanting to pressure him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="696012942ce9b96b567d3e1823765003""No, I really should tell you... but... I might leave a few things out for now. If that's okay." The blond said rather timidly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ad52c71aba09088def1d242f07ac71e""Of course, I understand." He replied, wanting the confident, snarky Slytherin he knew to come back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f25037123356e4796c980e90c833c7ce" Obviously deciding to fore-go his food altogether, the blond leaned back in his chair, resting his chin on his hand. "My house has many House Elves, as you may have guessed." He began, waiting for Harry to nod in acknowledgement, "Well, my father was never... gentle... with them since he thought them inferior./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c4eb438b9a2f7b0c042c8750f481a29""Lucius hated Dobby the most, though. It was my fault, really; I showed compassion towards him and Lucius despised the fact that I wouldn't treat him as a slave."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61c9e2abb0c14c7778acc77aeac60cef" The blond paused briefly, looking at Harry for a second before quickly looking away. Taking a deep breath, he continued his story./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b12db27ef593d06b6d2aa4cdd3a4633""Dobby... He would always take the blame for things I'd done wrong whenever he could. I could tell Lucius' punishments were wearing him down, though.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d0288f70ab6362a46bffb8e000b3da""Lucius-he-" Harry noticed the blond getting choked up and looked away, wanting to give the other boy a bit of privacy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bff09c646778e1af0523f9b1be28937" After a moment, the blond began again, but Harry couldn't help but notice that his grey eyes were slightly damp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e751fd4fbc14a1946f997a1742087ac""Lucius found out about it one day, as Dobby confessed to something my father knew for a fact I'd done. To say he was furious would be an understatement and I knew what he was going to do..." he trailed off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60939ecc6076a1d81deca6261e9ff9b8""What was he going to do, Draco?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to startle the blond too much, as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab30ecd6c1bc3a3f771ffbb978846ad1""The last time he'd killed a House Elf was when I was still a baby." The blond said quietly as if he'd forgotten Harry was still there, "I hadn't believed the Elves at first. Not until that day. I didn't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"want/em to believe it.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d33c15db179cad40451471148a2ae5f""But I saw the look in his eyes, Harry," Draco said, finally snapping out of his trance, "He decided to take Dobby to Hogwarts with him- something he'd em style="box-sizing: border-box;"never/em normally do. And when he came back, he just said he'd 'taken care of it'... I'd thought he'd killed him..." he finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0afe7ccb253f30b0dde6b67e34e30bcd" Harry sat there, looking at the blond, completely speechless. He had no idea what he was supposed to say to that story. Eventually, he found his voice once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e73c49c2f46338ac3dce03e368d1794""Merlin, I'm so sorry, Draco. But... he's not dead. He works here at Hogwarts; Dumbledore pays him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d8ea1d3e376cf6233c8ed48a878c934" Harry smiled as the grey-eyed boy let out a chuckle of amusement, "Of course he's the only bloody House Elf in the entire world to get paid."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54e51c7e37b034acf365f92b44b13756""Yes, Dobby is quite brilliant, isn't he?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61da301d8acd8562cdb2a25303922cd8" The other boy nodded in affirmation before asking, "What happened, Harry? Do you know how he got free?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa0fe8c4e2cef55c1f3dd35ce5a54bef""Yeah, actually... I was the one to free him," he replied. He'd never been so happy to have freed Dobby as he was in that moment as Draco was looking at him as if he were Merlin himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02b26bab840a96996a24bf320490d22e""I mean, it really shouldn't surprise me at this point, but-" before he finished his sentence, he paused as if remembering something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7524226ee863ec99d0b2928ccb7d1fd" Suddenly, the blond started laughing hysterically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c045a177c89b8c80ced26606aaeed51""What's so funny, Draco?" he asked, confused by the blond's sudden change./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8378ea579c3f4b280fff9ae786b3d89d""It's just," the other boy started, speaking in between breaths, "Lucius must have been so furious to lose his House Elf to a twelve-year-old boy! Please, how did it happen? I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"need /emto know!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50aee74e1097fb9a50027ee703bd0650" So, Harry proceeded to tell him about his second year, leaving out a few things about the Dursley's. Draco continued to laugh the entire time, causing a smile to form on Harry's face as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10fb7e312c8ac30494042dd2220bca70""So, you're telling me," Draco began in disbelief, "that you freed Dobby by tricking Lucius into giving Dobby a diary which had your dirty sock in it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6274b8796b04d0f154b385458527235""Pretty much, yeah!" Harry responded, feeling pretty proud of himself. Even more so when the blond started laughing once again, seemingly unable to control himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45ebb6178789b6dfdb32939e8d72408f""Bloody brilliant, that it! I just wish I could have seen the look on Lucius' face." Draco said, still smiling brightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4e18657075c9e18d63a388ac052982e""I'll have to show you the memory one day" Harry replied, earning himself a soft smile from the other boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08f90f3da56fbc968cd6a222c1b5b72c" Draco then reached across the table, lightly placing his hand on top of Harry's. "Thanks, Harry. Really. I mean, I'd been living these past few years believing that Dobby had been killed because of me. You can't imagine the pure relief I'm feeling right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f64c06036f68a1221d45d890f7a8252f" Harry quickly felt his face start to burn up at Draco's gesture and words. Not thinking much of it, he turned his own hand over, grasping Draco's lightly. Squeezing the blond's hand, he said, "I just wish we'd done this sooner. Then you'd not have suffered at all."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="854de43e89d2fc5a2ce1b63d5b9fc7ff" He smiled as the blond blushed lightly himself, squeezing his hand in return briefly before letting go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33f4c29fb47bb6469e605b267ff8849a""So..." the blond started, clearing his throat slightly, "what are we talking about today?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85b0af9291e17e7f8b3f25455310b868"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Oh, right,/em Harry thought, suddenly remembering that they were there to talk about the Slytherin lessons. "Well, normally I'd be teaching you all of the spells we'll be teaching the others, but we'll just be working on the Patronus for now. So, I thought we'd try to work on yours."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="362a480f7f36fdec037b217907f3ccfe" Harry noticed that Draco had started shifting slightly at the mention of the Patronus charm. He mentally sighed at the reaction, knowing that this was going to be difficult for the both of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70b80b54560cca2932476b12b51802a9" For most of the night, they worked on the Patronus, but Draco only managed a few silvery wisps. Harry, knowing that the blond wouldn't be up for discussing his life and what memory he was using, decided to call it a night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5756bc8f4b0a676cfd18a73f2e4b3f01" After telling the blond they were done for the night, Draco began to stalk towards the door, obviously frustrated with himself. Not wanting to end on this note, Harry grasped Draco's wrist firmly, forcing him to stop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f032aa832be6b2f7d8a6f87e3db1529""What, Potter?" Draco nearly snarled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7513edd78e305d985d6e07f8ca17ce7""Back to last names, are we?" Harry asked, trying to keep some of the hurt out of his voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96c031e452ddd3e0c1cb9dbe876e11c8" He obviously hadn't done a great job, as the blond instantly deflated, turning to look at Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a14ffd2606690a95e292293ce4aa6f5""I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He said, almost desperately, "I was just so frustrated with myself and-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9328043652f13f38a372963486e719c" Harry interrupted the other boy's babbling by placing a finger just in front of the blond's lips, nearly touching them. "I know, Draco." He said, watching, transfixed, as the blond closed his eyes, a shudder going through his body once, "You don't need to apologize to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="953008410ec25b5cb16583a43d7fbfa1" He had meant to say more but found himself getting distracted by the feel of the blond's warm breath on his finger. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he finally took his hand away and let go of Draco's wrist. The blond then opened his eyes, both boys blushing and looking away from each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73ffc490560fdb7c41c23d5b9c7274b""Well... um...I should be getting back to Slytherin before curfew." Draco said, still blushing slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0ea56cc10d410bcf95feb46b04f6a5d""Um... yeah... me too." Harry started, "But Gryffindor," he hurriedly added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbf7395ea11edc65618e11c87226d222" Draco finally looked at Harry then, letting out a small chuckle at the other boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1afc104d9c7c0907789ebeccaeec815""Goodnight, Harry. See you tomorrow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaa0da31606047be9140b9cd4f2b53f1""'Night, Draco," Harry replied, smiling all the way back to Gryffindor Tower./p 


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e60f933240808f6b8fbb05c8f3ce17dc"The next day went rather slowly for Harry as he just wanted to get to the Room of Requirement and start on the lesson. Luckily, since there was no Quidditch this year, they were able to set their meetings for just after lunchtime. So, not wanting to have to sit through the dirty looks from his schoolmates, he decided to have his meal in the Room of Requirement instead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e79d7048a1d703d9bd3ea13354d2b6cb" Making his way to the seventh-floor corridor, he ran into Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Upon seeing Harry, the three made their way over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7b38ef62c6c2ab7033ddb3a52cbaafe""Where are you off to, Harry?" Pansy immediately asked, getting a glare from the blond beside her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f4c47141cfefa6ef110f5935a651d68""Oh, um. I was just thinking about heading up to the R.O.R. early in order to get there before everyone else." He replied, trying and failing to ignore the intense look Draco was shooting him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b9bb02573b83a8fa98e2ed8758e7b7""Well, how about some company?" Pansy offered, stepping away from the other Slytherins in order to loop her arm through his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6658a424d6bc667af2af7a75b17ceef""That would be great, thanks!" he said, smiling gratefully. He really hadn't wanted to eat yet another meal by himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e5dc7d83ab512a711ae50994db93648""Actually, Pans," Blaise started, "we have to be in the Great Hall today to talk to that Ravenclaw about the Ancient Runes homework."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36a8224444a25c5b63b72c572ba335a2""Why can't you tell me about it em style="box-sizing: border-box;"after/em? Why do I have to be there too?" Pansy whined, reminding Harry slightly of Dudley./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55ba0108f89994b06d3783bfbcb01358""Because, Pans. I'm not letting you have me do all of the work again." Blaise said sternly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="693dafbf3735fcc587d1e96e2f204be9" Harry sighed to himself, disappointed that he'd be left to eat alone once again. Pansy seemed to take note of this, as she said, "But we can't leave Harry all alone!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fbd10f221b205f3a22a7179044b829a""But he won't be alone," Blaise responded, looking as though he was trying extremely hard not to smirk, "Draco will be with him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9390c7fc2bc8c4cb4935e1418fe21677" Throughout the entire exchange, the blond had been oddly quiet, opting to simply send well-placed glares at the female Slytherin. At Blaise's words, however, his gaze moved to look at his friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c4db728ea4f8b8db562e7ef3f49d64c""I will? I mean... I will, yes. Of course." Draco said, for once seeming to not have the right words to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71af6035bb94e99833195ef241ebef44" Harry smiled as Blaise rolled his eyes at the blond's actions, "See, Harry, he doesn't need any help with his Ancient Runes, so he's completely free to eat lunch with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c7ad80365a7b7d4be330c77158ebc22" With that, the dark-skinned Slytherin tore Pansy away from Harry's arm, much to her chagrin. Harry laughed to himself as he watched the two friends make their way to the Great Hall, arguing the entire way. He then turned back to the blond, only to find him staring intently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b62a914fc8e5476dbc642d1599db161e""Are they always like that?" Harry asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="327b341808724b91fb2dc1563fd2f9b1""Pretty much, yeah," Draco answered, a light smile playing across his features./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9261d8d886bf44a7b23069fd4db076bf""I like them. Especially Blaise." He said, now walking in tandem with the blond. After Harry's comment, though, he seemed to miss a step before catching up again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24be735c3a5945ff9d7045921b5a65b2""Oh?" the other boy said, trepidation evident in his voice, "You like Blaise better?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96a8a2f481f250bcce5bc7fc73d97e5e""I mean, don't tell Pansy or anything, but I'm kinda glad Blaise got her away from me just then."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e861156337b6be3ccef9ac194ba34f1c""Ah, I see." Draco sounded relieved, "Yes, Pans can be a lot to handle sometimes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5016c3f6a23d002144b1126a3d7a191e""You two seem to have some sort of feud or something going on. What's that all about?" he asked, stepping off of yet another staircase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54e0bbdc1fca16d1d475f2019069bec7""What do you mean?" the blond asked, blushing slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0876acdc4d55b2aca012857720c88add" His reaction told Harry that Draco knew exactly what he'd been talking about, but he couldn't fathom why he'd be blushing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15a35d2b7ff7ded6d14d4e7c36a63085""I meant, that you two are constantly shooting each other glares, but I can't figure out why."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de1c2b8abe6e7641137432f5777b51c6" The other boy smiled brightly then, before saying, "Well, well... There's something the Great Harry Potter can't figure out? Even with that giant head of yours?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b92dba7599860891fe560c97e25ce3b0""Hush, you." He replied, lightly shoving Draco with his shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c89348c91009b85370d8c6e672ce29c7" Finally, they reached the seventh-floor corridor, Harry promptly walking past three times before the door appeared. The room was the same training room as before, only with a table and two chairs sitting off to the side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ca86d3bb8d3855baed986564352e0a3" Once they were seated, Harry was about to call Dobby, when he had an idea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3a977cb79416d673b77632ce6c1c1da""Why don't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you /emcall Dobby, Draco?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4208202f112a4e3f6fe3abe9a9267115""Me?" the blond asked, wide-eyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90890d44bb8b43a7bf42444fce9dbc47""Yes, I'm sure he'd love to hear from you again. If I were to call him, he'd be in and out too quickly to speak to him properly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bafeb5687b729f41a2745985d874544""A-alright." Draco stuttered before taking a breath and calling the House Elf./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19d493635071dc742fb38341dc3ebe83""Master Draco Malfoy, Sir!" Dobby squeaked out upon his arrival, "What is Dobby be doing for you, Sir?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99f98003d87e335b68f3671284d44d8e""Oh, um..." was Draco's eloquent reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3867d0b75af4198113c14cc47b1d171""I believe what he means to say, Dobby," Harry began, catching the Elf's attention, "is: could you please get us some lunch?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2c2d143d59a597121aef1a4a486ab77""Oh! Master Harry is beings here too!" the small creature said, enthusiastically bouncing up and down, "Dobby will beings right back, Masters!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="060410e1613da495ad6a497a25209185" With that, the House Elf was gone - presumably to get the pair some food. When the Elf popped back in, Draco stopped him before he could leave once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b549302981afec1944972957acd90362""Dobby," he started, "why are you calling me 'Master'?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52349fee22d150284cb064e4fcad2543""You're Master Harry's friend, Sir." The Elf replied, as if that were the only response needed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f19be92b1fbf62190ace63813d77f15""But..." the blond began, confused, "my family was horrible to you, Dobby."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4976773bd9cd2c592ee5038a0dffaf7b" Much to Harry's amusement, the House Elf looked to him, rolling his eyes at Draco's statement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fc9d3f3bf7f84dd85173176c4f9539d""Yes, Sir. They was. But em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em was not. You was always kind to Dobby. And now you is being Master Harry's friend, too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29527fa3cf5292f12dad24ae3e249e35" The blond looked towards Harry then, seeing amusement flashing across his features./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aef53b88098e26b890eabfc805a262ae""I... well... thank you, Dobby," Draco stated, still a little stunned by the Elf's acceptance of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8cda097deeacac385585ddab9bd9ffe""If you be needing anythings, Master Draco Malfoy, yous is only be asking, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8e4cb4035825971b22db6c39ef2e117""Of course, Dobby." The blond stated. Before the Elf could pop away, though, he called, "And Dobby? Just 'Draco' is fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf31bb65bb3ad66670aadeba609da3e6" Both teenagers smiled as the Elf started bouncing in excitement while trying to remain professional./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e63ad3c214e9ea6b5cb3e89999eed730""Of course, Master Draco. Dobby would be honoured. Have a good lunch, Sirs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5350c592b0d6d3e3e096991cec3e1c27" Once Dobby had gone, the two boys burst out laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e70da6ef3b83e7352799d2e79e63433""Oh, wow." Draco said, "He hasn't changed at all, has he? Well, I suppose he's happier now, but still!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f2ce75b8a17e908dd2ee0bf2411862b" Harry simply smiled and began eating the food, enjoying the genuine smile and laughter the blond was providing. He couldn't help but wish that Draco was this carefree all of the time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee338d6c3ea9f0e1f34a82c84db5ab24""So," Draco started, effectively snapping Harry out of his musings, "How many do you think will be able to move on to the next spell in today's lesson?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="467ce61317dee7591d64dc09307e534e""Quite a few, actually." Harry replied, "I've found a fair few of them practising in abandoned classrooms, so I'm confident that most will be ready to move on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d04c8ccdc4e92f5b85a662c633ded2c""Oh, yeah... that's great." Draco said unenthusiastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c3b77013543b31282c11cb171841b6c" Harry could tell by his friend's expression, however, that the blond was not entirely happy about this development. Harry watched as the blond started to put food on his plate, only to push it around rather than eat it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40a518afbf782c42e0633b33358356d1" Reaching over, Harry placed his hand gently on top of Draco's, causing the other teen to look up sharply. Maintaining eye contact, he squeezed the blond's hand, causing the other's face to flush brightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60af7624f083d459f3a7026a24617236""You know that I don't think any less of you just because you don't have a happy enough memory, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ad4129868c0644e7af48498a36003ea""It's just..." the blond said, head down but refusing to let go of Harry's hand, "there are bloody em style="box-sizing: border-box;"first years/em doing these spells. And here I am, not even able to get the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"beginnings/em of the spell."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc5542d317a0b6a16bda87973c5f8694" Harry stood up then, taking his hand out of the blond's, rather strong, grasp. He noticed Draco slump further into his chair at the loss of contact. Not wanting the other teen to be upset any longer, Harry rushed over to the blond's side of the table, kneeling before the other's chair. He then cast a non-verbal spell, causing the chair and its occupant to turn towards him. Still, Draco refused to look up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b423e83f3a700904227dbf3f39166e8" Harry sighed internally, before reaching forward and gently pushing the blond's head up by grasping the boy's chin between his thumb and forefinger. He placed his other hand on the blond's knee in a show of support as he waited for the boy to calm down a little from the shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ba2d741ea00ec303a4b0e25f0fa7398""You are not weak, Draco," Harry said with conviction, yet to release the blond's chin, "You have more than enough power to cast it. I wasn't lying that first lesson when I told you that you were the most powerful there, aside from myself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d10e8a8266cf93057d62e6b26f7c6876" Harry smiled at the pink tinge to the blond's usually pale complexion. Unconsciously, the raven-haired teen began lightly brushing his thumb across Draco's jawline. He only realized his actions when the other teen smiled slightly and leaned into the touch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d01570fa6d408e6b7608f576a6f629" Both surprised and confused at their own actions, Harry finally released Draco and went back to his previously vacated seat. When he looked back towards the blond, he found the other boy smiling widely, causing Harry himself to blush and a slight flutter in the pit of his stomach to be felt. This only confused him even more, completely unsure of why he was reacting to his friend in such a new way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35f7b0204baf24c909577f668e72b535""Ahem...Yes, well..." Harry started, now unable to remember where they'd left off in their previous conversation. He was saved, however, by Blaise and Pansy entering, "Oh, look! They're arriving."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c98ad00d1e10fbacf58a3f9d64e24aa" Harry took the opportunity given to him and rose from his chair in order to start greeting the Slytherins as they came in. Unbeknownst to Harry, behind him, the blond watched with a wide grin on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77dd2c74a077360162bad0c647558ded" He did, however, hear Blaise ask in a smug and slightly disbelieving tone, "Everything alright there, Draco?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07b017c14fab5d917a07cd95a3afc1cb""Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Harry heard the other teen reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10adc81a042521a7e90ab9a31efc065e" The question confused Harry slightly since, to him, Draco seemed happy. His confusion was squashed, though, by Blaise's next statement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae77101143a79e7b3689630c1b5c67b1""I just don't think I've ever seen you look this happy, is all. I was merely wondering if someone had cast a spell on you in my absence."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b0038dddce20214853713e6d28675e3" Harry looked back towards the pair then, only to find them watching him as well. He took in the blond's smile, unable to stop his own from matching it before his attention was stolen away by a first-year entering the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90bfff37e6d18c4088ee2ef0ce5dcf5a""Something like that." He heard Draco quietly say to Blaise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c325d92a47f12dbba5527c60d32b502" Not understanding what the blond meant by that, he decided to file it away for later. He then proceeded to start the lesson for that day. He started by having everyone show him how they'd progressed with the Patronus Charm. He was pleasantly surprised to find that nearly all of the students had been able to provide a corporeal Patronus, even if just for a short amount of time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa0cc2972b1683bc3894dd49c459e266" Figuring that they could practice the longevity of the spell on their own, he decided to move on to the next spell. Before he could move on, however, he was side-tracked by someone calling him. Turning, he found himself faced with a fully corporeal Patronus in the shape of a golden eagle. Behind the beautiful bird was a startled looking Theodore Nott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78b17ef286d396fa04aad09575bf56f4" Harry looked at the confused face of Theo with his own confusion before remembering that Theo's Patronus was not a bird at the last lesson./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ca4a8a0b139287b9832d5f511f88fed""It... It changed..." Theo finally spluttered out, his Patronus disappearing suddenly, "How?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="321d7a87b61ecc0464d2f13370e76fe5""I'm assuming you used a different memory this time around?" Harry questioned, smiling to himself at the other's blush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b516d8edf8e0e1a44ff7530771b0bd6""Well... yes." Theo coughed, face now burning a bright red, "But why would that change its form?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45618ad68c664f5ccb72d379068034ac""The Patronus is only formed through the memory we choose to use for it. It is, therefore, possible for the form to change depending on who or what is making you happy in the memory." Harry explained, "For example, the memory I use involves my parents and since my father's animagus form was a stag, my Patronus reflects that. However, if I were to use a memory that did not involve my parents, then the form is likely to change to better reflect that memory."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8db209a7aadb38188fdaa52a3f7eb11""So, his Patronus changed because he was thinking of something else this time around?" asked one of the curious first years./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fb396403557ae0dcb7fb2e943225314""Precisely," Harry said, smiling as he remembered someone else's Patronus had changed tonight as well. "Daphne?" Harry called, Theo turning even redder, something Harry hadn't thought possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bfee8c1c6c5a487ecb34312bdbb2420""Yes, Harry?" she said happily, obviously already aware where he was taking this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4db49ca6661e95460e14a805a1d8fee2""Why don't you show everyone your Patronus?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f7550e1d9f62f7efe1bc9b17c02abd0""What?" Theo asked, obviously confused at where this was all going./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="329bf7571e4ae7c24a716dd26a84094e"Harry noticed Draco sending him a questioning look as well, but merely smiled at him before turning to look at the Patronus Daphne had created./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac8bce836759bd957c81c84d1a3749ce""It's an eagle as well!" Harry heard some people say, others gasping and smiling at the implications behind the change./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50bfabae26f9dc1260ca115a98239c8f""Yes," he said loudly, effectively calming everyone down, "a Crowned Eagle, if I am not mistaken."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44d07dc6d83edd0fe23be55588049167""What does that mean, though?" the same first year from before asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5115107fa63fb87cedf02ab4677e47c""It's been known for those who care a great deal for each other, to have complimentary Patroni. This means they may have the same species, or family of species, as a protector. This is what we are seeing here today. Congratulations, Theo and Daphne."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6695e86d98a8fe77c479b378d0683c2e" Harry smiled, watching the two Slytherins involved smiling at each other and holding hands while the others congratulated them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="184a2394912a139c40dc06c77eac0f09""Now," Harry eventually said, bringing everyone's attention back to himself, "let us get back to the lesson!"/p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8354543b5872b10efc183fa211d7586d" As the lesson came to a close, Harry felt an immense amount of pride and fondness for the individuals gathered in the Room of Requirement. The lesson had gone on smoothly as the Slytherins had been practising not only their Patronus, but also Expelliarmus on their own and had greatly improved. Harry only had to correct or add a few things here and there before completely moving on to shielding charms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e430aa398b2886c14992c8fa9951b10" After everyone was gone, it was once again Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy who were left over. They were talking about the next lesson when Blaise suddenly shot up from his seat by the fire that the Room had provided him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96fb830a65c7d3fac1924269664da6da""Bloody Hell, Harry!" the boy exclaimed, "We need to leave right now!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d72b85eacd9a796618f4d73a7ed8b040""Pardon me?" Harry asked as Blaise started pulling him towards the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aebc42dad69ed567a6290ae3067e143""You have your invisibility cloak on you, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="511fb2a357ae4ddff8b5d4567ced9e73""Yes, of course. But what is going on?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd2e7c5526857063a842107799ae473a""Yeah, Zabini," Draco joined, grabbing onto Harry in confusion, "what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73d8c946809e8061e524dd3b83f490a""Look," Blaise started, "I completely forgot, but we need to be in the Forbidden Forest sometime soon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="462ffe2259cd53f2ca60d5fd956965cf""Wait, what?" Harry said, in more disarray than ever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26366ca88ff6ba582f06eeaeb08b4abb""My Mum owled me yesterday, telling me that whatever magical creature they're using for the first task of the Tournament is arriving tonight in the Forbidden Forest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89dba58f6482ae626613c5a291345167""But..." Harry began, shocked that he'd actually managed to forget about the Triwizard Tournament, "how did your Mum find out? It's supposed to be top secret!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="964878f5c6bd2a6abf04d2b5915ec76c""Blaise's Mum... Can be very em style="box-sizing: border-box;"persuasive/em, when she wants to be." Pansy stated with a smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2e4d9db32783afb9a47ec028a455b91""Ah, I see." He replied, catching the innuendo in the girl's tone of voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d1f8f1fc1dd2bf49142075f04bf7c16""Well, let's go, then!" Blaise said, once again pulling Harry towards the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f1f02afa99d9d52a55f3038a2602581""Wait!" Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand, only to let go with a blush once he realized what he'd done, "Why don't I go with you guys, too?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90dce361ba79433fad9a55e64e505591" Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend, "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Because/em, Draco, only two people can fit under that cloak of his and only em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I /emknow where to go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32121f5e230f6a0f1497d4e46620e104" The blond seemed to deflate at that, very nearly pouting. Harry couldn't help but laugh slightly at the picture the other teen made. This only caused Draco to pout even more, looking away slightly from Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e302322feac392ab485bda26224ae7c" Taking pity, he took a step forward, grabbed the blond's hand, and squeezed lightly before saying, "How about I meet you in the Common Room right afterwards and I'll tell you all about it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ea12d75b80b1c5c761785d383c2ca0c" Draco smiled slightly, squeezing Harry's hand in return./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ccbddb3262205ac9f7b811ffe87901""I suppose that would be acceptable," Draco said, sniffing in mock-indignation, causing Harry to laugh once more before he was pulled away from the blond and towards the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bf78d98ed0f198e89d6579a34995c28" He pulled out his cloak, putting it over Blaise and himself before leaving the Room of Requirement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6e16a11069a168fe5ab77e1120135b3" Neither boy spoke as they walked the halls, not wanting to get caught since it was not quite yet curfew; it would be rather suspicious for them to be using the invisibility cloak at this time. It wasn't until they reached the Forbidden Forest that Blaise finally broke the silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e70f71272c76ca663d609754dd0fa9a1""It's quite a ways into the forest since, whatever it is, is fairly large, apparently." The dark-skinned boy said, "So," he continued with a smirk, "what was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em all about back there with Draco?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c55f719fee7461a72f19c49e5b432f""What was what?" He asked in return, genuinely confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa7ef39fb2e418b3cba94b9f121c838b""Hmmm..." Blaise hummed, "oh, you know... the whole holding hands thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6613df079c5e2ec73afa0891ea70387a""The... what!?" he replied, rather loudly, "We were em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not/em holding hands!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eaab9b50821a97f0074edfff24daad2""Weren't you?" the other boy responded smoothly, "I must have been seeing things, then."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0338a529efb163e881b60e46d72fb89e" They walked the rest of the way in silence, only stopping briefly once when Harry had realized, with a start, that he had, in fact, held Draco's hand earlier. A few seconds after this revelation, he recognized that he'd stopped dead in his tracks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dabfbcaf82f1e130a0e513bb03071a7b" Looking towards his companion, he noticed the smirk Blaise was giving him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7224c63977ca69ff41859559878dcefb""Shut up." He mumbled, earning a triumphant look from Blaise before they continued onwards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ff1a438abab9ade906aa3505fe05838" Not long afterwards, they started hearing voices yelling and a few, very loud, roars. Uncertain, the two boys pushed forwards before looking down from the hill they were atop. Below them were four dragons, triggering Harry and Blaise to gasp simultaneously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ed90136a967138aae943fd90a13d30c" Harry took a few steps back instinctively, taking the other boy with him as he did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f2b140d84344e3dcc50aa3bf08f9bdd""Dragons!?" Blaise exclaimed, only just remembering to keep his voice down in case someone was walking by them, "They want you to fight bloody em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dragons/em!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1d7dd5a3442b1608450a72ea6f01244" Harry nodded in agreement as he was already going through plans on how to defeat the giant creatures. Eventually, Blaise managed to compose himself enough to start moving back towards the Castle. They moved in silence, both lost in their own thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ff69206514ad8bf68500d3b0889368a" Once they made it to the portrait, Harry hissed to Serpens, allowing him and Blaise entrance. Suddenly, much to his companion's surprise, Harry laughed to himself. Before he could explain, however, he was side-tracked by Draco's voice coming from across the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ae9b3c032ecb5be1553387e13d3b1f4""I know you guys are there." The blond said from his seat on the sofa across from the fireplace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42db0d81b9900053ca2aa63f5b0a8f5a" Harry took the cloak off then, shrinking it in order to place it in his pocket. He then made his way over to the middle of the Common Room, taking the open seat next to the blond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fa466bccb7188ee20853dddff882724""So?" Draco said, bouncing impatiently on his side of the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0993da0a2630820d66fd3914b90ea586""Dragons." Blaise breathed out, still not quite believing what was going on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="047aae01e0a1b27f9198a3a0cebdc8e1""...What?" the blond said, in shock, turning to look at Harry, "They can't seriously expect you to fight a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dragon/em, can they?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7932c5f18df45829746473142fb0bc9e""They can and they do," Harry said, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d9f5fcff679b9447f89adfd3cfd9adc""Harry!" Draco exclaimed, "How can you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"possibly/em be smiling at this news!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be494becb5bffec939b7f4b1ea0f4a40""I think he's in shock," Blaise said from the chair closest to the fire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d0de45c1bea3d8acea085b0e7130a88" Ignoring the Slytherins' comments, Harry asked instead, "What language to Dragons speak, Draco?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74f14d2232b02fd6d45ccc8ac6469143""What? What are you- oh." The blond said, stopping when he figured out the answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fc34e5f0cb6ba0fe373e3d5fb856653""Parseltongue." Blaise stated in disbelief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86c7aec95e5e72f4dee5d51e82a66e81""Precisely. The version I speak may be a bit primitive to a Dragon, but they should understand, nonetheless." Harry stated, "However, since it's widely known that I can speak it, it's quite possible that they may somehow block me from speaking to the Dragon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d52b4ddf5928e753b3b94f73ed0a21ce""And that doesn't concern you?" Draco asked, curious as to Harry's calm demeanour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d26a3318f18e4b1b3a40f6f706a4b0e6""I'll admit that the Dragons are rather intimidating, but I'm confident in my abilities to defend myself. My main issue is figuring out a way to defeat the Dragon without letting on how powerful and capable I actually am."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a393e3258843793838d4cca7efe2df42""So you're confident you can em style="box-sizing: border-box;"kill a Dragon/em?" Blaise asked, disbelieving./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d590df52f5c82d8d78ccf047caba6a2""I doubt we'll be killing them; there'd be too much of an uproar if we killed four Dragons solely for the sport of it. No, we're more likely to have to take something from it. Which is much easier to do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbe5db424eee23253f13e2311abef6c9""But it could still kill em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em!" Draco said, concern evident in his tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e010351f24bae23709a1e1dce8829b8b""Ah, but you're forgetting that Ronald's brother, Charlie, works with Dragons in Romania and I learned everything I could about them from him. Including special shielding charms that are made specifically for Dragon fire."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4144f68723ab2930f0c52da065272d16""Then you have your answer, Harry," Blaise stated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b361286e02aa249e1e8508d7e00bb34""What do you mean?" he wondered, unsure of where the Slytherin was going./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5b50e28839c7c644f0b1e9d4c86f066" Apparently, Draco was on the same page, as he answered Harry's question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70f256526d3cdfcc659e2ae48d33b66d""If Charlie is the one who taught you those shields, and everything about Dragon behaviour, then use all of that during the competition."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="170ab5a8e08916160bbac0a122ee2672""Just be sure to tell the press afterwards that you were only able to succeed due to Charlie's information," Blaise chipped in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbc219896ddb035fa77642a9de899ffa""You're both brilliant!" Harry said, smiling widely at the pair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f98c3f25240b70dc391bc1c4f0acfbb""I know." The two said at the same time, causing Harry to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04ad2d8a4bc60ed337f26b85d87eba7b""Well," he eventually managed to say, standing up reluctantly, "I should probably get to Gryffindor Tower."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f7bc6312202ab6ab2c718f88e8068ff""Yeah, it's getting late," Blaise said, standing to leave towards his room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b62c24326af10ee1e81ebbe219fc8833" Draco, however, saw the flinch Harry gave at Blaise's words, instigating him to ask, "What is it, Harry?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0b63e2f671536038c9000fc3e0d6d7e""Oh, nothing... I just know that at least one person will have stayed up in order to question where I've been since lunch and I really just want to sleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29d58c43d929e6308ef873c8bf0cad7f""You could always just stay with Draco," Blaise said nonchalantly, but with a huge smirk on his face as both boys blushed slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4566f82e012539680e9a20420319a4e""I... I couldn't intrude like that." He said, "I mean..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32bc707a8d6b9243e077d969276fef75""No, Blaise is right." Draco said with a soft smile, "You're always welcome to stay with me whenever you need to hide from the Gryffindors."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="529fa31009e534aea361a7a6ae6c1a35""You really don't mind?" Harry asked, still unsure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c3216310a5d3e097031b4efdd5d03d6""Why would you think I mind?" Draco asked, slightly confused with how the other boy was acting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e299c05d6b88003cadeceee9b1f94b02""I dunno." Harry mumbled, shuffling nervously from foot to foot, "I just don't want to take up too much of your space and force my company on you just because I'm slightly uncomfortable in Gryffindor..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="442835982b66d23c9cf2f4f7f78ac0bf" Because he was looking at his feet, he missed the disbelieving looks the other two boys were shooting him. Blaise, realizing that this was something that Harry would likely only share with Draco, left up the stairs to his room after wishing them a good night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="724c39b609420c2f43bb05fa5c2e9cd8" Once Blaise had left, Harry heard Draco move towards him before the blond grabbed his hands, pulling him towards the couch. After being seated, his hands still held by Draco's, the blond said softly, "Do you really think that I don't enjoy your company?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4af92dadd88a0287e77ee4736d257985" Harry turned his face even further away from the other boy's intense gaze, feeling oddly vulnerable; something he very rarely feels./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac8deec7fa84a8cc848c0ceee5ad35f3""I just..." he sighed, not exactly sure how to continue, "I know I'm good at Defense and teaching it... I know I'm useful in that regard, but..." he trailed off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c972be2b1ae4cb102c21fbf415d4051" He felt Draco remove his hands from Harry's, causing him to feel cold inside. Before he could feel too upset at being rejected, however, those hands gently took his shoulders, manoeuvring him closer until the blond had his arms fully wrapped around Harry. The blond's head was resting lightly on top of the brunette's, and Harry closed his eyes at the contact he'd always been starved of, yet too afraid to even ask for./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415ecca8c6c099c8979d7e6b56a686d0""Harry," the blond began quietly, nearly whispering, "you do know that I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"want/em to hang out with you, right? Not because you could teach me spells or because I want your fame. The only thing I want from you is em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em, Harry. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not/em the things I could stand to gain from being your friend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f058f31a0e11b5e47618a5773d16005" Harry listened intently to every word, desperately wanting to believe him. As if able to tell Harry's conflicting thoughts, the blond spoke once again, running his hands soothingly up and down Harry's back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25685733d1a48de01a2643f3a1e18c2a""I know you might not believe me right now. And that's okay. I'll just have to try to prove it to you at every chance I get, for as long as it takes; even if it's forever. Because your friendship is worth it, Harry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b78fffe19963a0c922db7310df1a5ee4" At hearing the understanding in the other boy's tone, Harry finally returned the hug, bringing his own arms around Draco's neck and squeezing the two of them tightly together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a347e3ed57205737ac5a849c90d25016""Thank you, Draco" he whispered into the blond's chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c203a7ae758b1e8420bf347b64c15b3""Anytime, Harry," Draco replied before gently pulling away from him, reaching forward to brush a stray strand of hair out of Harry's eyes. "Now, let's go to bed, yeah? I'm knackered."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="215b73446b458ad5ff1259340218a87f" The two boys smiled at each other before walking to Draco's room. Once there, the blond offered Harry his own pyjamas. As the green-eyed teen was changing in the bathroom, Draco set about transfiguring one of the chairs into a bed. Once done, he waited for his companion to return, thinking about everything that happened today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20f05fb468bf2e6cd327a93e33d619b1" He couldn't believe how vulnerable Harry had been with him tonight. There was obviously much that he didn't know about the other teen. He didn't understand how someone so magically confident, and just plain amazing, as Harry Potter could be so self-conscious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae1cdd37b9a2f973535f596cff25c371"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Not just that/em, Draco thought to himself, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"something must have happened to him in order to make him believe that literally no one would or could ever want to be his friend./em He couldn't help but feel it must have been extremely bad, as Harry is the strongest person he'd ever style="box-sizing: border-box;" Perhaps even stronger than I had thought/em, he mused as said boy re-entered the room wearing Draco's bedclothes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96b3b2ab3fa5b764edc592f63d9cb69c" Draco couldn't help but think that the other looked extremely good in his clothes; the Slytherin part of him wishing Pansy could see Harry now so that maybe she'd back off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d0e5b038cf2fe474dbee0aa410ef2ef" Smiling to himself, he went into the bathroom to change and prepare for bed. Once done, he re-entered his bedroom, expecting Harry to already be in the bed he'd conjured. Instead, he found the brunette up and walking towards him. Once close enough, the green-eyed boy pulled him into a tight hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc08f563761b147fd2b0977fc106110f" Though stunned, he instinctively responded, wrapping his arms around the other boy in return. Harry tucked his head into Draco's collar, causing the bond to shiver slightly at the feeling of Harry's warm breath brushing against his sensitive neck. He felt the boy's lips brush lightly against his neck as he mumbled, "thank you", once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="282585bb1dfc130bc5398dd534ac49ca" Draco lightly kissed Harry's hair, freezing slightly once he realized what he'd done. Harry didn't seem to react, however, so he quickly relaxed, assuming the other hadn't felt it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51638cf3f0dca54d4a91740177c0e6a9" After a few minutes, which felt like a blissful hour to Draco, Harry finally moved away, cheeks burning slightly. The blond smiled at the sight, unable to resist caressing Harry's cheek with his hand. He smiled as the brunette seemed to unconsciously lean into the touch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4a30296e88d21fb533eada8704aab22""Goodnight" Harry whispered, moving out of the blond's reach, heart beating madly within his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33f3c961dd013ae5fd0930f78730756f""Goodnight, Harry," Draco whispered in return as they went to their respective beds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d5c155b4da32cacc46221157bcb3e10" Once in the transfigured bed with the lights turned off, Harry lay on his back running over the last few minutes in his head over and over again. He smiled softly, falling asleep as he pretended that Draco really had kissed him on the head as he'd imagined he'd felt./p 


End file.
